Won't you please stay with me?
by Kairu Sutairu
Summary: Chapter N 16 UP! Si te sueño porque te quiero, si te necesito porque te quiero, si te pienso porque te quiero, si te añoro porque te quiero, te quiero porque te quiero y te quiero porque eres tú.
1. Chapter 1 El comienzo del final

** ..:Won't you please stay with me?:..**

Por: Beauty Kyle

Chapter N° 1: El comienzo del final

Era la mañana del día martes, la nieva cubría totalmente la hierva, como era frecuente en un pequeño pueblo montañés llamado South Park. La primavera yacía lejos y el gélido viento hacía mecer las débiles ramas desnudas de los árboles. Las personas que caminaban por las aceras contrastaban en exceso con el pálido paisaje a su alrededor. Entre los pocos transeúntes valientes que se imponían al frío se encontraba Stan Marsh, que se dirigía, como parte de su rutina diaria, a la escuela; era un día típico, al llegar se topó con sus amigos, que habían entrado hacía ya, un buen rato; pues no se habían quedado dormidos por tanto ver Terrance y phillip.

"¡Hola Stan!" Kyle lucía muy enérgico.

"¡Hola Kyle! Hola chicos" dijo Stan luego de un bostezo que pareció eterno.

"Stan ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enfermo? Preguntó Kyle.

"Así te pones cuando te drogas toda la noche" dijo Cartman riéndose.

"Ya basta Cartman, ¡Deja en paz a Stan, jodido culón!

"No pude dormir bien, eso es todo"

"¿Tuviste pesadillas?"

"No, nada de eso, es que me quede hasta muy tarde viendo la televisión, estoy bien no te preocupes por mi" dijo sonriendo.

Ése día tenían unas clases muy aburridas que comenzaban desde la más aburrida de todas hasta la menos horrorosa con Historia, materia que era enseñada por una profesora que escupía cada vez que pronunciaba cualquier letra y sin motivo aparente llamada Solazzi, luego tenían matemáticas con una demasiado enérgica Poletti, más tarde, Derechos Humanos con un profesor con doble personalidad, llamado Busch y después la peor materia de todas: educación física.

"Hoy va a ser un día de mierda" Stan parecía más desgraciado que de costumbre.

"La escuela no es tan mala, Stan, mira el lado positivo" era obvio que a Kyle no lo entendía, después de todo él no era el que se sentaba adelante, era Stan el que salía con la cara completamente cubierta de baba.

"Pensé que te gustaba la profesora" a Kenny le gustaba provocarlo para hacerlo decir cosas que luego lo metieran en problemas.

"¡Estás loco! ¿Esa vieja chota? Si, como no y luego me vas a ver besándole el ojo de culo a mi perro".

"¡Joder! ¡Que maricas son ustedes!".

"Mejor vayamos a clases antes de que nos pongan ½ falta por llegar con retraso, además sino queremos que nos toquen los peores asientos debemos apresurarnos".

Decidieron que lo más inteligente era hacerle caso a Kyle antes de que los lugares al fondo del salón se ocupasen por completo.

En efectivo, los asientos ubicados atrás de todo estaban ocupados y no les quedó más remedio que sentarse adelante.

"Pperrfeccto, alumnos, ppara la ppróxima clase deberán realizar un ttrabajo ppráctico de a dos ppersonas, ni más ni menos, sobre arquitectura, ppara hacerlo ppueden elegir ccualquier edificio. Ttienen que ttener en cuentta la anttigüedad y el diseño. Les doy ccuatro días ppara finalizarlo".

Al concluir, al fin, las clases de historia los cuatro amigos salieron velozmente del salón y se dirigieron al baño.

"¡Que mierda! ¡Ésa vieja puta nos ensalivó toda la cara!" Cartman estaba sumamente encabronado.

"¡Es asqueroso! No vuelvo a llegar a sus clases, eso lo juro"dijo Kyle secándose la cara con un pañuelo.

"Carajo, sólo esto me faltaba, ahora de seguro que ya se eligieron la mejor comida en la cafetería ¡Joder!" Stan se mojaba la cara con agua del grifo mientras maldecía de mil maneras diferentes.

El único que permanecía sin pronunciar palabra alguna era Kenny, tal vez la capucha que cubría totalmente su boca impedía que se entendiera lo que estaba diciendo.

Cuando terminaron de quitarse lo desagradable del rostro... fueron a almorzar lo que sea que haya quedado.

"Kyle, ¡espérame!" grito el pelinegro para tratar de llamar la atención de su amigo, que se había marchado seguido de Kenny en busca de un buen lugar para sentarse.

El pelirrojo se dio vuelta y lo miro quedo, luego volvió a mirar a su amigo rubio.

"Kenny, si quieres adelántate, yo iré enseguida".

"Está bien, como digas... pero no hagan nada raro" dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Kyle hizo un gesto de sorpresa y se ruborizó ante ésa idea.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de nosotros? Por supuesto que no haremos nada raro, nada más vamos a hablar de algo, eso es todo".

"Si, si, si, claro" Kenny se marchó a una mesa cercana donde también se encontraba Cartman engullendo con rapidez una hamburguesa grasosa.

"Bien... cambiando de tema..." dijo todavía algo sonrojado Kyle "¿Qué ocurre Stan?".

"Vamos a hacer el trabajo para historia nosotros dos juntos ¿verdad?".

"Claro" dijo sonriendo feliz "Sólo hay que encontrar un edificio con una estructura elegante, algo que se haya construido en el renacimiento, por ejemplo. ¿Sabes de algo así?".

"Mmmmm... creo que si... hay una iglesia muy bien conservada que tiene una gran aguja y decorados grabados en la piedra con motivos de ángeles y otras cosas muy misteriosas, podría servir".

"Stan... yo... no creo que pueda ir ahí... tú entiendes".

"No te preocupes; nada más vamos a preguntar sobre la edad del edificio, su historia, tomamos unas fotos y nos vamos será muy rápido".

"No es que me moleste, pero no creo que me sienta muy cómodo entre todas esas cruces, además, seguro que no les gustará que yo esté en su iglesia".

"No pienses eso, los católicos somos muy tolerantes con las otras religiones y aceptamos todas las creencias sin discriminar ni hacer uso de prejuicios".

"Está bien, supongo que si tú lo dices...".

"¿Cuándo tienes tiempo para ir?".

"Cuando tú quieras, sólo dime"

"¿Qué te parece si vamos hoy?".

"¿Hoy? Tengo que preguntarle a mis padres primero, Stan. No puedo irme a ningún sin su permiso"

"Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa para que puedas preguntar y luego podemos pasar por la mía, así ninguno tendrá problemas".

Kyle parecía muy preocupado "No creo que me dejen ir a tu iglesia... tú ya conoces a mi mamá, se opondrá rotundamente y es imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre algo a lo que se negó"

"¡Carajo! Tienes razón. ¡Ya sé! Podrías mentirles y decirles que vamos a otro lugar, nunca sabrán nada... después de todo ellos confían en ti".

"¡Eso lo hace aún peor! No puedo mentirle a mis papás, estaría traicionando su confianza, eso es muy malo... no tengo el valor".

"Entonces si tú no te animas, les diré yo ¿Qué te parece?".

"Me parece que cada idea tuya es peor que la anterior. No va a funcionar".

"Vamos, por favor, te prometo que nada malo va a pasar ésta vez, es el plan perfecto" dijo Stan juntando las manos y poniendo cara de súplica.

"Yo... no se... ".

El pelinegro tomó entre sus manos las del pelirrojo y las apretó un poco.

Kyle se sonrojó y se dedicó a bajar la mirada.

"Por favor, lo juro".

"Supongo que está bien... ".

"¡Que bien! Apenas toque el timbre de salida nos vamos a tu casa, ¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!".

Kyle pensaba en las consecuencias que tendría el decir una mentira, en el fondo él sabía que la culpa lo carcomería por dentro, como siempre pasaba en estos casos, él no era el tipo de persona que puede ocultar la verdad por mucho tiempo. Pero a la vez quería pensar que lo había hecho por Stan, después de todo... ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Como un viejo refrán dice: 'Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente'.

_N/A__: ¿Por qué querrá con tanto entusiasmo, Stan, que Kyle vaya a su iglesia? _

_¿Qué estará tramando?_

_¿Estará planeando casarse con Kyle?_

_¿Podrá algún día Kyle enfrentar a sus padres?_

_¿Será éste un fic yaoi... o los dejaré con las ganas?_

_Estérense de esto y muchas cosas más en el próximo chap. De "Won't you please stay with me?"_

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_No se olviden de los reviews:D Gracias por leer!!_


	2. Chapter 2 Sombras

Chapter N° 2: Sombras

'Aún no puedo creer lo que hice, ¿Qué clase de persona se supone que soy? Un fracasado... mi familia confía en mí y yo los defraudé...y también a mi mismo. Esto es lo peor que he hecho... bueno, en realidad no se si sea lo peor, pero está por ahí en la lista, en unos de los primeros puestos. Me dejé llevar por la insistencia de Stan, supongo que debí ofrecer más resistencia y por eso soy tonto y más tonto, no se que me pasa, simplemente no puedo negarme a nada que él me diga... es como un impulso de idiotez que me afecta momentáneamente cuando él me habla... será que...'

"Kyle, ¿Estás bien?" Stan disipó todos los raros pensamientos del pelirrojo en un instante.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Kyle estaba confundido, se había olvidado completamente de donde estaba y de lo que lo rodeaba; incluso de que Stan estaba a su lado.

"¿Estás bien?" insistió Stan.

"Claro, jeje" dijo sonriendo "Sólo estaba pensando en algo sin importancia"

"Deberías tener más cuidado, podrías tropezar y hacerte daño"

El colorado se sonrojó al oír esto, le gustaba sentir que era importante para su amigo pelinegro, pero le dolía saber que era nada más que una amistad de hacía muchos años. A pesar de que no ignoraba ese 'pequeño detalle' le resultaba muy divertido y esperanzador pensar en cómo serían las cosas si todo hubiese sido diferente.

"Tienes razón tendré más cuidado, no quiero romperme la cabeza con el suelo"

"Jajaja no me lo imagino, que gracioso sería"

"Eso es algo que esperaría de Cartman, no de ti"

Stan al sentir que Kyle estaba ofendido le dijo "Lo siento, no quise decir que quería que pasará"

"No importa, entiendo... ... ... ¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos a la iglesia?"

"Casi llegamos, unas tres cuadras más y ya..."

"¿Cómo es por dentro?

"Bien es enorme... es grandísima y muy bella, tiene un decorado muy renacentista con estatuas que representan a Jesús y a la Virgen María..."

"Oye no pretendo ser racista, ni mucho menos intolerante... pero... mi mamá dice que los curas son todos unos pedófilos... y eso me pone un poco nervioso..."

Stan abrió mucho los ojos de sorpresa y lo miró extrañado por unos segundos tratando de asimilar lo que había decir a su amigo.

"¡Eso es ridículo! Los curas son las personas más agradables que jamás podrás encontrar en el mundo. Hacen obras de beneficencia y ayudan a los pobres. Ellos son los elegidos por Dios para guiarnos. Nunca harían algo tan espantoso. Lo que pasa es que a los medios lo que les importa es obtener noticias y así, conseguir más audiencia... mientras más escandalosa una noticia más público atraerá, es lógica, las cadenas televisivas lo inventan todo para que suban sus puntos de raiting... para ellos 'El fin justifica los medios' no les importa destruir la vida de una persona inocente y son capaces de todo"

La tensión era tal que el pelirrojo decidió permanecer en silencio o al menos, cambiar de tema a uno que nada tuviera que ver con religión. Sus creencias tan diferentes, tan opuestas era lo único que los dividía, que los separaba de ser iguales. Los roces y los debates sobre la única verdad los habían distanciado bastante en estos últimos días. Era un tema recurrente para los profesores y docentes, también hablaban bastante de ello los medios masivos. El hecho de que su amistad permaneciera intacta, era ya de por sí un gran logro... después de todo cuántas personas podían decir que tenían un amigo de una religión que contradice la creencia más profunda de la mayoría de la gente en el mundo.

Ahora se encontraban en las puertas de la iglesia, eran gigantescas y la estructura exterior impresionaba a cualquiera que la contemplara, con lujo de detalle se podían distinguir la piedra tallada y pulida y la perfección con que fueron realizados... por, seguramente, un gran arquitecto con mucha experiencia y visión. El edificio tenía muchos años pero aún se conservaba intacto.

Kyle admiraba la obra de arte con sorpresa y emoción, pues nunca, hasta ése momento, había visto una arquitectura religiosa de ése tipo porque su madre insistía en que podía resultar muy peligroso.

"¡Vamos a entrar!" Al parecer al pelirrojo se le había olvidado completamente el temor que minutos atrás lo había invadido.

"Está bien, pero recuerda que es una iglesia católica, así que pórtate bien ¿De acuerdo?"

"¿Bien? ¿Qué tratas de decirme? ¿Qué me porto mal? Que malo eres" dijo y luego soltó una risita sencilla. Kyle solía jugar mucho con los sentimientos, había ocasiones en que realmente parecía enojado o triste, era entonces cuando Stan se disculpaba o le decía cumplidos. Era una estrategia que el pelinegro tardaba mucho en reconocer.

"Yo... lo que quise decir era que... uh... olvídalo, sólo no hagas mucho ruido habla así de bajito" dijo Stan susurrando.

"¿Qué? ¡No te escucho, Stan, Habla más fuerte!" dijo el colorado casi gritando.

"¡¡Ahhh!! Silencio, Kyle, ¡En la iglesia no se habla fuerte! ¿Ahora ya entendiste?"

"Si, claro, no soy tonto, no hace falta que me grites"

Stan se agarró fuertemente del puente de la nariz mientras Kyle habría la puerta entre risitas.

"¡Vaya! ¡Que impresionante! ¡Es hermoso!"

"Kyle, por favor, habla más bajito, hay gente orándole a Dios"

"Lo siento ¿Con quién debemos hablar para que nos de los detalles del acabado y de quién fue el arquitecto que lo realizó?"

"Creo que deberíamos hablar con el padre"

"¿Tú papá está aquí? ¡Vamos a saludarlo!" El pelirrojo se dirigió apresuradamente hacía el altar don de había una enorme cruz con Jesús en medio de ella.

"¡Kyle, espera!"

"Oyes Stan ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Éste señor no se parece en nada a tú papá. Oh, Dios mío, no me digas que tú mamá estuvo con éste tipo, ¿O sea que tú papá no es tú papá? Nunca me habías contado nada de esto"  
El pelinegro nuevamente se sujetó con fuerza el puente de la nariz.

"Él es el cura de ésta iglesia, también se le llama Padre. Bien, ahora que estamos aquí y lo hemos encontrado..."

"Buenas tardes Stanley" Saludó cortésmente el padre. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien, gracias ¿Y cómo ha estado usted?"

"Bien, gracias a Dios, ¿Qué los trae por aquí a ti y a tú amigo?"

"Él es mi amigo Kyle, vamos a la misma escuela y nos mandaron a hacer un trabajo sobre arquitectura y pensamos que éste edificio era perfecto para el reporte"

"Que interesante" El cura ahora miraba que estaba observando rezando.

"¿Por qué se levantan y se sientan a cada rato? ¿Es alguna especie de juego o ritual?"

"Le están pidiendo a Dios que los cuide, que los ayude a encontrar trabajo y otras cosas" respondió el cura.

"Ah, ya veo" dijo Kyle esbozando una sonrisa.

"A ti nunca te había visto por aquí ¿De dónde eres?"

"Ah... bueno, yo..." Empezó Kyle.

"Kyle es de aquí de South Park" contestó Stan "Lo que pasa es que él no va a la iglesia, usted me entiende"

"¿Y a que iglesia va? Tal vez la conozca"

"Él no va a la iglesia, Kyle... es judío" dijo al fin el pelinegro.

El cura hizo una pausa en la que parecía haber entrado en alguna especie de trance hipnótico.

"Ya veo... pues... hiciste lo correcto al traerlo aquí"

Kyle suspiró aliviado, había empezado a creer que lo matarían o lo quemarían en la hoguera o algo peor. Aunque la reacción del religioso no era la que esperaba, al menos seguía con vida.

"Como no estás habituado a éste ambiente, te voy a mostrar las instalaciones ¿Qué dices?"

"Seguro, nunca había estado en una iglesia, Stan me ha contado algo pero creo no será lo mismo que verlo" El padre le fue señalando todos los santos que podían ser apreciados en los vitrales de colores y el pelirrojo lo seguía con suma atención.

"¡Vaya, que bonita fuente!" dijo Kyle deteniéndose frente a ella.

"Contiene el agua bendita ¿No quieres verla más de cerca?" dijo el cura acercándose rápidamente.

"Uh... no gracias, así estoy bien" dijo Kyle tratando de parecer calmado.

"Te va a gustar lo que verás" El cura se le abalanzó.

Kyle intentaba liberarse, el padre intentaba sumergirle la cabeza en la fuente y por ende tenía sus manos sobre la espalda del pelirrojo, quien se aferraba del borde de la misma para no mojarse.

"¿Pero qué carajos pasa? ¿Qué le hace a mi amigo?" gritó Stan al filo de un ataque al corazón.

"¡Es mi deber Stanley, hay que matar a éste hijo del demonio! ¡¡Muere!!"

"Stan ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Tengo mucho miedo!"

"¡Oiga, ya basta! ¡Déjelo en paz! ¡Lo mataré si no lo deja!"

"Quiero verte intentándolo, niño"

_N/A__ ¿Tendrá el valor Stan para salvar a Kyle?_

_¿Qué carajos le pasa a ése tío, acaso se está buscando que lo cague a trompadas por hacerle eso al hermoso de Kyle?_

_¿Dejarán algún día los católicos de ser racistas?_

_¿Se cambiará Kyle de religión?_

_¿Se pospondrá la boda de Stan y Kyle en caso de lluvia?_

_Entérense de esto y muchas cosas más en el próximo emocionante chap. De "Won't you please stay with me?"_

_CONTINUARÁ_

_Gracias Anticosmita Sharpay por tú review, éste capítulo es dedicado a vos n.n y aguante el pelirrojo hot (Kyluchis obviamente babas)._


	3. Chapter 3 Muerte

Chapter N° 3: Muerte

El cura se había convertido en un completo maniático, trataba de ahogar a Kyle en agua bendita y mientras tanto rezaba y recitaba versículos de la Biblia y la pedía a Dios que lo enviara de vuelta al infierno y esas otras cosas que dicen y hacen las personas que han perdido completamente el juicio.

Stan intentaba hacer que el padre soltara a su amigo, primero usando la persuasión... pero luego de que resultara en vano se decidió a usar la fuerza bruta, sabía que eso traería malas consecuencias, pero no había otra alternativa... Dios lo perdonaría o al menos eso creía.

En ése preciso momento se hizo presente en la sala una voz tranquila pero a la vez preocupada.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?"

El padre se quedó inmóvil por unos minutos.

La voz volvió a oírse sólo que ésta vez más potente, más insistente.

"Díganme que ocurre aquí"

El sacerdote soltó de repente y sin previo aviso la espalda de Kyle, quien cayó al suelo, el religioso estaba tieso y pálido como si algo terrible fuese a pasar a continuación. Al instante en que el cura dejó de sujetar al pelirrojo Stan se acercó rápidamente a ayudarlo a levantarse, preguntándole insistentemente si se encontraba bien, si se sentía mal, si le dolía algo, también le decía constantemente 'Lo siento mucho' 'Perdóname, por favor' El niño del pompón rojo se sentía realmente muy mal, culpable por lo que acababa de pasar, se creía responsable por la conducta discriminativa del sacerdote y la forma en que había actuado.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" preguntó bastante molesto el Padre Maxi.

"Yo... estaba salvando a la iglesia de ésa bestia" dijo señalando a Kyle.

"Nuestra iglesia predica un mensaje de tolerancia y entendimiento para todas las religiones y creencias que existen, no puedo permitir ésta clase de comportamiento en la casa de Dios, tendré que pedirte que te marches"

El sacerdote se quedó paralizado unos instantes pero luego se fue lentamente susurrando algo inaudible para todos.

"Tengo que disculparme con ustedes por eso, no es una mala persona, es sólo que tiene muchos prejuicios, pero para eso está aquí para librarse de sus malos hábitos, cómo el de juzgar a las personas por su aspecto en lugar de tratar de conocerlas mejor"

"No importa, supongo que fue mi culpa, no debería estar en éste lugar" dijo Kyle todavía temblando.

"No digas eso... sabes que fue mi error, debí haber hecho algo para que no te lastimase, perdóname por favor" Stan estaba muy apenado, mantenía la mirada gacha, fija en el suelo... como si temiese que Kyle lo mirara con rabia o furia. Muy por el contrario el pelirrojo lo observaba con tristeza, por un lado se sentía terrible por dejar que su mejor amigo se culpase por lo sucedido... no era culpa de nadie, era sólo algo que pasó.

"No fue culpa de nadie" dijo el Padre Maxi "Debemos dar gracias que todo terminó bastante bien"

"Es verdad Stan, además tú no sabías que esto pasaría... cambiando de tema... vinimos porque tenemos que hacer un trabajo de historia sobre arquitectura y Stan me dijo que esta edificación es muy antigua, nos gustaría saber quién la diseñó, quién la construyó y la cuándo fue terminada"

"Bien, creo que puedo ayudarlos en eso, recuerdo haber guardado algunos papeles con esos datos o por lo menos algo parecido... vengan acompáñenme a buscarlos"

"Está bien, vamos Kyle" dijo Stan mientras seguía a un apresurado sacerdote por los corredores.

Al fin llegaron a un cuarto muy ordenado y pulcro, que era el lugar donde supuestamente estaban los documentos.

"¡Que bonita habitación! ¿Usted vive aquí en la iglesia?" preguntó sorprendido Kyle.

"Kyle, esta es la parte de la iglesia que sirve como centro comunitario... por ejemplo cuando hay inundaciones y las personas se quedan sin hogar pueden venir a ésta iglesia y pasar aquí el tiempo que necesiten" explicó Stan.

"¡Ah! ¡Ya entiendo!" dijo alegre. A Kyle le encantaba aprender cosas nuevas, sobre todo si se trataba de la religión de su mejor amigo.

"Pasen, no sean tímidos... a ver... ¿Dónde era que había dejado esos papeles...?"

"¿Quiere que lo ayudemos a buscarlos Padre?" preguntó Stan.

"¡Si! Si los buscamos entre los tres seguro que los encontramos muy rápido" añadió el pelirrojo.

"Que buena idea chicos, ahora veamos, Stanley... tú puedes fijarte dentro del armario, creo que hay bastantes papeles ahí podría ser que allí sea donde estén. Y tú Kyle puedes revisar en los cajones y escritorios, porque puede que éste lugar parezca muy limpio y ordenado, pero lo cierto es que no he estado aquí en mucho tiempo y éste cuarto no ha sido utilizado por nadie todavía. Yo iré a fijarme en la habitación contigua a ésta"

"¡Está bien!" dijeron ambos chicos y se separaron, cada uno por su lado a buscar la valiosa información que necesitaban.

"Hay muchísimos papeles aquí, creo que me va a tomar tiempo revisarlos a todos" dijo Stan cubierto de basura.

"Yo no encuentro nada de nada" dijo Kyle.

"No se preocupen no es una emergencia ¿Verdad?" dijo el Padre Maxi.

Mientras el pelinegro se encontraba absorto de pensamientos y algo de aburrimiento, ya que el hecho de tener que revisar todo lo que se había en ése armario, le hacía recordar en cierto modo a la escuela... más precisamente hablando a la materia más odiada (de las teóricas) por Stan, Historia, además era una en las que peor le iba, la puerta se cerró detrás de el con un fuerte estruendo. El niño del pompón rojo pensó de inmediato que había sido una corriente de viento la que la había cerrado de golpe, pero al intentar abrirla de nuevo, ya que se encontraba totalmente oscuro en el armario y no se podía ver ni la punta de su nariz, la puerta no abría... era como si estuviese atascada con algo o como si algo del lado de afuera estuviese sosteniendo la puerta.

"Oye Kyle por qué no te sientas un rato, estoy seguro de que estás cansado de tanto buscar" le ofreció el cura.

"Estoy bien, gracias" dijo Kyle amablemente "¿Por qué está cerrada la puerta del armario donde estaba buscando Stan?"

"Seguramente fue él quien la cerró, tal vez quiera buscar en silencio y tranquilamente ¿Por qué no te relajas unos momentos y dejas de preocuparte por Stanley?" dijo el Padre empujando un poco a Kyle para que se sentara en la cama.

"De acuerdo, pero luego seguiré buscando, no puedo dejar que ustedes hagan todo el trabajo duro"

Entonces el Padre Maxi se sentó junto a él y le puso una mano sobre la rodilla. El colorado comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

"¿Es verdad que eres judío?"

"Si" respondió a secas Kyle, sin dejar de mirar la mano en su pierna, quería que la quitara de ahí, pero no sabía como decírselo.

"Que interesante... eso quiere decir que estás circuncidado ¿No es así?"

Las preguntas eran cada vez más descaradas.

"Ssi" la voz de Kyle empezaba a temblar.

"¿Puedo ver?"

El pelirrojo volteó la cabeza y lo miró muy extrañado, no había oído lo que creía haber oído ¿O sí?

Se quedó en silencio esperando que así el sacerdote se fuera o algo parecido. Pero el cura siguió insistiendo con la pregunta.

Al no obtener una respuesta de parte de Kyle, el religioso se puso de pie y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros del chico. El corazón del colorado latía apresuradamente, tenía miedo, aunque intentó contenerse porque Stan le había dicho que los curas eran personas buenas y no lo que le habían hecho creer sus padres. Quería creer con todas sus fuerzas.

El Padre Maxi se acostó sobre él. Al ser más grande y pesado a Kyle le era imposible sacárselo de encima, no importaba las veces que lo intentara, de hecho el que lo intentara estaba acabando con sus fuerzas rápidamente y lo dejaba exhausto.

Comenzó por bajarle el cierre a su abrigo, lo hizo utilizando la boca, ya que sus manos se encontraban ocupadas sujetando las del pelirrojo, para evitar que lo golpeara o se atreviera a escapar.

Kyle estaba paralizado, no podía gritar. Stan estaba atrapado y no podía ayudarlo.

Cuando terminó de quitarle la ropa que cubría su pecho, el cura procedió a bajarle los pantalones, para hacer esto, inevitablemente debió soltarle las manos, lo que le dio una oportunidad a Kyle para liberarse. Para protegerse del religioso le propinó una patada en el pecho, luego fue hacía donde estaba Stan, no podía irse dejando a su mejor amigo a merced de un monstruo como ése. Pero la llave no estaba en la puerta, intentó golpearla para ver si así se abría pero resultó inútil.

"¡Stan, no te preocupes te voy a sacar de ahí!" gritaba con desesperación.

"¡Kyle, corre! ¿Estás loco? ¡Vete de aquí!"

De pronto el colorado sintió un agudo dolor en la nuca, poco a poco fue perdiendo la visión, para luego derrumbarse en el suelo, aún estaba consciente pero había sido reducido por el fuerte golpe.

El sacerdote se lamió los labios y sonrió complacido y satisfecho, puso a Kyle de rodillas mientras mantenía su cabeza pegada al piso. Usando un rosario que tenía colgando del cuello, le ató las manos. Con un brusco y rápido movimiento logró bajarle los pantalones lo suficiente como para que su miembro penetrara en su interior. Lo tomó firmemente por las caderas y de una insertó su pene dentro del virginal cuerpo. El pelirrojo gritó por el dolor que le producía aquel contacto indeseado. La sangre brotaba en una cantidad excesiva y resbalaba por sus muslos. Las lágrimas formaban un enorme charco en el piso. El cuerpo era sacudido con violencia, hacía adelante y hacía atrás. Al parecer no bastaba con todo ese castigo, pues el Padre Maxi comenzó a golpearlo con rudeza en la espalda, lo cual provocaba unos profundos hematomas de color negro.

Kyle gemía con la voz ronca, hacía un esfuerzo muy grande sólo para tratar de que algo de aire llegase a sus pulmones. Los gritos y sonidos llegaban a oídos de Stan, quien intentaba romper la puerta mediante el uso de la fuerza física. La sensación que se adueñaba de su corazón era indescriptible, un odio alimentado por la impotencia y el miedo. De alguna manera tenía que ayudar a su amigo, no podía permitir que lo utilizaran como a un objeto.

"¡¡Stan!! ¡¡Stan!! ¡Ayúdame... por favor... te lo ruego!"

Kyle sonaba totalmente desesperado, estaba llorando. El pelinegro se sentía responsable por todo lo que había pasado.

'¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?! ¡Tengo que ayudarlo!' Stan se rehusaba a llorar, ni había tiempo para eso, tenía que salir y salvar a su mejor amigo de las garras de ése pervertido.

Los alaridos del pelirrojo cuando el sacerdote le incrustó un crucifijo en su entrada, el dolor era indescriptible. La presión ejercida por el cura al tratar de penetrar más profundo con la cruz provocó una fisura en el hueso de la cadera y que el piso se cubriera de rojo y coágulos sanguíneos.

El Padre Maxi dejó de introducir su símbolo sagrado pero no lo retiró. Kyle no podía moverse, cada temblor le causaba más sufrimiento. De pronto sintió algo húmedo y frío. El religioso había comenzado a lamer la sangre que brotaba de las heridas. Pasaba su lengua por sus muslos y luego por sus genitales, no sólo chupaba la sangre sino que también le propinaba salvajes mordidas.

El pelirrojo se encontraba prácticamente inconsciente, de verdad que deseaba estar muerto.

Stan temblaba de la ira... estaba enfurecido, sentía un odio como nunca antes había sentido. Supuso que todos los golpes que le había dado a la puerta la habían aflojado un poco al menos. Le dio una patada lo suficientemente como para tirarla abajo. El pelinegro se dirigió sin hacer el menor ruido, aunque no hubiese importado mucho, pues, el cura se encontraba tirándole de los cabellos a Kyle y también golpeándole la cara, así que no lo notaría. Con cuidado agarró una silla y con toda la rabia que tenía se acercó por detrás del Padre y le partió la misma en la cabeza y en la espalda. Se desmayó al instante después del impacto. No quería tocarlo pero tenía que quitarlo de encima de Kyle. Lo tomó por el cuello y lo arrastró lejos de su amigo, sabía que no tardaría en volver en sí y por esa razón tenían que irse lo antes posible de ése lugar Volteó a Kyle boca arriba y lo abrazó llorando "Lo siento tanto Kyle, perdóname te lo suplico"

_N/A__: ¿Kyle podrá perdonar a Stan?_

_¿Será muy resentido?_

_Stan, ¿No te dijo el pelirrojo sabelotodo que los curas eran unos abusadores?_

_¿Por qué no le haces caso?_

_¡Todo esto es tu culpa! (Ah re mala yo XD)_

_¿Podrá Kyle volver a caminar o le habrá roto el culo ese fucker cura?_

_Entérense de esto y muchas cosas más en el próximo emocionante chap. __De "Won't you please stay with me?"_

_Posdata: ¡¡Te felicito Anticosmita Sharpay!! __¡¡Tú segundo fic de South Park!! ¡¡Que alegría!!_

_Posdata de la posdata: Ayer se me cortó la luz y no te pude dejar review TOT a vos amiguis te dedico éste capi. Espero que te guste. Tu fic está increíble continúalo prontito por favorcito ¿Si?_

_Posdata de la posdata de la posdata: Tampoco pude subir mi capi buuuuu T-T _

_Posdata de la posdata de la posdata de la posdata: Gracias por leer (Si es que alguien lo leyó jojojo) (soy mamá noel n.n)_


	4. Chapter 4 Ayuda

Chapter N° 4: Ayuda

Yacía tirado en el gélido suelo de la parroquia. Se había convertido en un obstáculo que atravesaba el camino, un estorbo. Era corrido a patadas, con un fuerte resentimiento. Stan estaba recorriendo la habitación, silenciosa testigo de un acto atroz, buscando las prendas que le fueron arrebatadas a su súper mejor amigo, Kyle. Por debajo de la cama, o encima de los muebles, el joven pelinegro no sabía bien en donde debía revisar para obtener resultados favorecedores.

A su vez... el pelirrojo despertaba de su estado de inconsciencia, lentamente intentó abrir los ojos pues no recordaba perfectamente lo que había ocurrido. Estiró una de sus manos esperando encontrarse con la de Stan. Definitivamente sus dedos tocaron algo.

"¿Stan...?" dijo dudando un poco. La poderosa luz del ambiente lo cegaba casi por completo, no podía ver con claridad las imágenes que a su alrededor se encontraban. No era conciente de que aquella figura que para él era su amigo, no era más una ilusión.

Sus manos se movieron acariciando la piel que, ahora, estaba en frente de él.

Stan no se percataba de nada de esto, por su mente pasaban todo tipo de pensamientos siniestros, oscuros, deprimentes. Creía que la única forma en que se sentiría mejor era si llevaba a Kyle de inmediato a un hospital para que lo atendiesen y lo curaran, pues desconocía la gravedad de sus heridas... aunque deducía por los gritos de dolor que no para nada menor el daño causado.

El colorado se fue acercando cada vez más al cuerpo, quería estar con él, agradecerle... agradecerle por haberlo salvado de ése cruel tormento, quería abrazarlo, quería que supiera de una vez por todas lo que realmente sentía por él. Para Kyle el hecho de que lo protegiera de alguien que significa tanto para su religión era una muestra de amor incondicional.

Sus ojos poco a poco se iban acostumbrando a la luz blanquecina proveniente del sol poniente, era muy tarde, los padres de ambos debían estar realmente preocupados y preguntándose dónde podrían estar, siempre y cuando no hubiese algo interesante y violento en la televisión que los distrajera y los hiciera olvidar por completo a sus hijos... lo cual era bastante factible.

Se restregó los ojos para así agudizar la visión.

"Stan... te quiero tanto... tanto..." dijo casi en un susurro imperceptible, como el aullido del viento.

Cuando al fin su vista recuperó su función natural, de su boca salió un fuerte grito de horror, se corrió lo más lejos que pudo de ése cuerpo, al parecer, inerte, de ésa expresión de placer en su rostro, como una burla. Kyle no pudo contener las lágrimas, se sujetó las piernas y escondió la cara en sus rodillas, mientras sollozaba en silencio en una esquina de la habitación.

Stan se encontraba en el cuarto contiguo cuando oyó el grito que tensó todos sus músculos y lo alertó de que muy malo le había pasado a su compañero. Corrió casi de inmediato a buscarlo para ver que estaba pasando. Lo primero que se le había aparecido en la mente al pelinegro era que por alguna razón el Padre habría vuelto en sí y ahora se encontraba violando a Kyle de nuevo. La sola idea de que fuese lo hacía temblar de cólera.

Al entrar al cuarto se encontró con el cuerpo inmóvil del cura, se dirigió rápidamente al lugar en dónde estaba el pelirrojo. No pudo evitar sentir mucha pena por el. Seguramente las heridas le causaban demasiado sufrimiento como para que lo tolerase.

"Kyle... ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"..." el chico continuaba temblando, no contestaba, era como si no pudiese oírlo.

"Kyle... no te preocupes, yo no dejaré que nadie te ponga las manos encima de nuevo, yo te protegeré de todas las personas que quieran hacerte algún daño... perdóname, por favor... todo esto fue mi culpa, yo te traje a este lugar... soy un estúpido..." las lágrimas fluían como ríos por sus mejillas sin pausa ni intención de detenerse, su pesar era tan profundo que ni el llorar hacía que se sintiese mejor. "Sé que me odias... tú no tienes la culpa... ¡Yo me lo merezco por ser un mal amigo!"

El pelirrojo que por fin había levantado la cabeza lo miraba con los ojos enrojecidos al igual que sus mejillas y bastante hinchados. Stan seguía repitiéndose para sí mismo 'Soy la peor persona del universo' '¿Por qué tuve que nacer?' '¿Cómo pude hacerte esto?'

"¿Stan...? No fue... tu culpa... me salvaste... muchas gracias..." dijo intentando forzar una sonrisa.

Stan hacía caso omiso y se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, mientras permanecía de rodillas, negando con la cabeza con insistencia.

Kyle se arrodilló frente a su amigo y con sus brazos rodeó suavemente el cuello de Stan. Al sentir este contacto, el pelinegro se reconfortó de inmediato y rodeó la cintura del pelirrojo, sujetándolo con firmeza y acariciándole el cabello de vez en cuando.

"Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo, voy a traerte tu ropa" dijo tomándolo por los hombros con delicadeza. Al volver tuvo que ayudarlo a ponerse la ropa; estaba muy debilitado y casi no podía estar de pie sin apoyo. A Stan se le había pintado la cara de un color escarlata brillante cuando su amigo le pidió que le diera una mano. Se apresuraron a salir de la parroquia, teniendo en cuenta que el pelirrojo no estaba en condiciones de correr ni nada por el estilo.

"No temas... yo hablaré con tus padre sobre lo que pasó" comenzó diciendo. "Tal vez podamos ser Súper mejores amigos secretos de ahora en adelante... porque no creo que después de esto quieran que sigamos estando juntos, de hecho, creo que van a maldecir mi nombre mil veces como mínimo"

"No quiero que les digas a mis padres" dijo serio Kyle, con la mirada baja.

"¿Qué? No te entiendo... no puedes ocultarles algo de esta magnitud..."

"Nunca lo sabrán... así todo será como antes de que todo esto pasara."

"¡Pero estás muy lastimado! ¡No puedes ocultar tus heridas!"

"No me duele tanto, no seas exagerado"

"Eso no es verdad, te lastimó mucho, tal vez se infecte si no vamos al médico ahora mismo"

"Pero... no quiero que nos separemos por mi culpa, debí hacer algo para alejarlo de mí... debí..."

"Nada de lo ocurrió es tu culpa, no digas eso, si alguien aquí es culpable, ese soy yo... y como esto fue por mí, pienso ayudarte, vamos al hospital a que te revisen, si no quieres que les diga a tus padres entonces pienso curarte yo mismo"

"No es necesario que tú..." Kyle no pudo finalizar la frase porque un tic sostenido le había atacado el ojo al pensar en lo que tendría que hacer Stan si estaba dispuesto a curar sus heridas, recordando que fue una victima de violación con acceso carnal, las lastimaduras eran muy profundas.

_N/A:¿Le pondrá Stan la pomadita "atrás" a Kyle?_

_¿Kyle se dejará poner la pomadita?_

_¿Les contará "un pajarito" a Gerald y a Sheila lo que le pasó a su hijo?_

_¿Qué harán al respecto?_

_A) Ponerse a ver la televisión._

_B) Rascarse los ombligos._

_C) Papar moscas._

_Estas y otras preguntas parecidas serán respondidas en el próximo chap. __De "Won't you please stay with me?" ¡No se lo pierdan! _

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_¡Muchas gracias por__ los reviews! Se los agradezco muchísimo... que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer lo que se me ocurre en la clase de matemáticas (claro, como no se nada jajaja 3) Les digo que si tienen alguna sugerencia o les gustaría que pase algo en especial no tienen nada más que pedírmelo y yo lo hago... después de todo éste es un fic por y para fans n.n ¡Saludos y besos y abrazos felinos!_


	5. Chapter 5 Salud

Chapter N° 5: Salud

Chapter N° 5: Salud

Stan caminaba lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, y aunque el sueño y el cansancio se comenzaban a hacer presentes en su cuerpo y mente, por dentro estaba completamente encendido. Tomar un descanso no formaba parte de sus planes ni siquiera se la había aparecido por su cabeza.

Ahora tenía que ser responsable y pensar a futuro, en las consecuencias de sus actos y enfrentarlos con la mayor madurez con la que le fuera posible. Lo principal en ese momento era hacer atender a Kyle, quien había resultado herido a causa de su incompetencia. El ojiazul rogaba por que no llegaran a cruzarse con alguna persona conocida pues eso arruinaría el plan por completo y haría que su amistad se destruyera irremediablemente, aunque también se pregón taba quién pasearía a las dos de la mañana, definitivamente esa era una ventaja que les daba algo de confianza para continuar con su camino. Debido a la exigencia física que requería caminar Kyle había caído en un profundo estado de inconsciencia, puesto que realizar tareas en las que fuese necesario utilizar la fuerza, como es el caso de estar de pie, lo agotaban demasiado y le provocaban dolores agudos en las piernas y la cintura. Por supuesto Stan estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiese y estuviese a su alcance porque a pesar de que su amigo lo tratara de manera amable y le dijese una y mil veces que ese acontecimiento había sido culpa de él mismo, el pelinegro simplemente sentía lo ocurrido podría fácilmente haberse evitado si tan sólo le hubiera hecho cosa a los temores de su amigo pelirrojo. Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar, con la tenue luz de la luna apenas se podía vislumbrar las sombras. Stan llevaba a su amigo en la espalda, no lo consideraba una molestia, sino más bien muy buena suerte. Cuando llegaron el hospital estaba para su alegría abierto, el pelinegro no sabía muy bien como era que se llamaban los exámenes que tendrían que hacerle a Kyle para ver cuan grave eran sus heridas, así que prefirió decirle a la enfermera que sería mejor si le hiciesen una prueba de sangre para detectar y tal vez prevenir cualquier enfermedad venérea que le haya sido contagiada. Seguramente terminaría internado por un buen tiempo, sería imposible mantener una mentira por tanto tiempo... el plan no resultaría satisfactoriamente pues hacía ya mucho rato que estaban fuera de sus casas, sus padres no tardarían ni un segundo en preguntarles qué era lo que había ocurrido o en cualquier caso en dónde estaba Kyle.

Por primera vez Stan sintió la necesidad de decir la verdad en lugar de esperar a que una enorme maraña de mentiras los llevara a una segura destrucción o a una catástrofe.

Mientras llevaban al pelirrojo para que lo revisaran, el pelinegro se dirigió al teléfono público más cercano... la urgencia de realizar una llamada lo dominó por completo, comenzó a pensar que si era descubierto tratando de ocultar las heridas de Kyle, sus padres no reaccionarían de manera muy conveniente, en cambio tal vez si les decía lo ocurrido no lo responsabilizarían tanto, incluso quizás lo dejen ver a su amigo una vez al año como mucho.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un gritó que lo devolvió a la realidad... en su mente se imaginó lo peor. Sacudió su cabeza varias veces e intentó calmarse, estaba seguro de que lo que había oído era sólo producto de su imaginación y de todas las cosas vividas ese día. Un segundo gritó con lo que parecía su nombre distorsionado por el llanto lo alertó de lo que pasaba en la consultorio. Stan irrumpió sorpresiva y rápidamente al despacho del doctor. Al ingresar se encontró con un médico más que atónito y un Kyle muy asustado que lo miraba con los ojos rojizos.

"¡¿Qué coño pasa aquí?!" preguntó el fúrico pelinegro al tiempo que corría al lado de su amigo y le daba un fuerte abrazo. El pelirrojo permanecía quieto, estaba congelado; su piel, completamente pálida tenía un aspecto lúgubre y fantasmal.

"Hacía precisamente mi trabajo, hasta que tú interrumpiste con ésa explosiva y preparada entrada" dijo muy indignado y consternado el doctor.

"No le creo en absoluto... estoy seguro de que estaba haciéndole algo malo a Kyle. ¿Sino... por qué razón gritaría como lo hizo?" dijo Stan con un semblante bastante fiero.

"Bueno en realidad lo hizo porque intentaba sacarle la sangre, al parecer no le agradó mucho la idea, pero ahora, ya que estás aquí ¿Qué te parece si lo sostienes con fuerza para que pueda hacer mi trabajo?"

"¿Yo? No se si pueda hacerlo, seguramente me va a rasguñar o algo así..."

"Haz el intento, sujétalo con fuerza para que no se mueva"

"Está bien, pero esto lo hago por ti, Kyle" dijo el pelinegro tomándolo firmemente de un costado y agarrando con una mano su cintura y con la otra el brazo al que le extraerían sangre para la prueba.

Rápidamente el médico se inclinó sobre él, le frotó el brazo con un algodón impregnado con alcohol, a continuación, la aguja penetró la dermis y el pelirrojo emitió un gemido de dolor y escondió su cabeza en el pecho para evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Cuando la cantidad fue suficiente lo vendó y Stan le besó la cabeza tiernamente para que dejara de temblar y su ritmo cardíaco y respiratorio disminuyera lentamente.

"¿Te molestaría llevarlo a su habitación? Yo voy a analizar ésta muestra al laboratorio"

"¿Habitación? ¿De qué habla?"

"Tendrá que quedarse por algún tiempo, sus heridas son muy profundas y sería mejor que descansara aquí"

"Pero... no puede... es que... sus padres no saben que estamos en éste lugar... tenemos que irnos lo más pronto que nos sea posible"

"Pues lamento oír eso, pero no creo que sea una buena idea, él necesita atención médica. Llévalo al cuarto número once y espera a que llegue la enfermera para que le aplique algunos desinfectantes y gasas" dijo el doctor antes de retirarse.

Obedeciendo al médico, el ojiazul ayudó a su amigo a entrar al cuarto y acostarse en la cama... su mente divagaba, pensaba en cómo haría para decirle que tenía que quedarse ahí por algunos días o tal vez eran semanas, lo ignoraba. Lo único que lo aterraba era el hecho de que sus padres los estarían buscando desesperadamente, no faltaría mucho tiempo antes de que su búsqueda los lleve hasta el único hospital de todo el pueblo... incluso pudo haber alguien en la calle que los haya reconocido o que los haya seguido hasta allí. Todo esto pensaba hasta que sintió que una mano lo tocaba suavemente.

"¿Stan? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó Kyle con voz inocente y un poco cansada.

"¿Qué? ¡Estás despierto! ¡Que bueno! Pensé que estarías así hasta mañana"

"¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?"

"No te preocupes por nada, yo estoy aquí ahora"

"Gracias por estar conmigo Stan"

"Tengo una muy mala noticia que podría arruinar por completo nuestro plan... los médicos dicen que tendrás que quedarte internado por algunos días"

"¿Qué? Eso es imposible. Yo me siento bien ¡Quiero irme a casa!"

"No te creo nada, estás muy malherido, pronto vendrá la enfermera a curarte, quédate quieto"

"¡No quiero que se nadie me toque!" Kyle comenzaba a molestarse

"¿Quieres que lo haga yo? Así te sentirás más tranquilo"

El pelirrojo permaneció en silencio observándolo, no sabía si lo que acababa de decir su amigo era en serio o una simple broma

"Bien, tomaré eso como un sí, acuéstate y quítate la ropa para que pueda curar tus heridas. Yo iré a hablar con la enfermera para que me diga que es lo que tengo que hacer" diciendo esto se marchó y Kyle sintió que su cara hervía, de pronto pudo percibir que las sábanas estaban teñidas de un rojo oscuro que las hacía parecer siniestras como si en ellas se hubiese cometido un asesinato o algún caso forense. Se quedó inmóvil y sin obedecer a lo que Stan le había dicho, no podía moverse, sus músculos estaban atrofiados al parecer.

El ojiazul llegó a la habitación con unas gasas y desinfectantes y miró inquisitivamente a su amigo cuando al entrar lo vio exactamente igual que cuando salió.

"¿No te dije que te desvistieras?" Stan lo reprochaba como si fuera su mamá "No tengas vergüenza, somos iguales ¿No? ¿Quieres que te ayude?"

Kyle sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza.

"Vamos, ven" dijo Stan acercándose un poco, con facilidad logró sacarle la remera que traía y lo acostó lentamente tomándolo por los hombros; el pelirrojo estaba débil y en consecuencia no le era posible ofrecer mucha resistencia. El pelinegro le puso una bolsa con hielo en el ojo lastimado y le limpió la sangre con un paño tibio, el pelirrojo lo miraba quedo. Luego le aplicó el desinfectante en los cortes que tenía en las mejillas y los brazos; ante esto no pudo más que emitir un leve gemido, sentía como si lo estuvieran quemando; los vendó para que así sanasen más rápidamente. Stan se dio cuenta de que lo que seguía era la parte más difícil del trabajo al que se había ofrecido. Se quedó pensativamente un instante, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que era necesario y que lo hacía por su mejor amigo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó casi en un susurro, mirándolo medio dormido.

"Tú tranquilo... yo me encargaré de todo" le dijo con una sonrisa.

Kyle se fue durmiendo lentamente hasta tal punto que no sintió como el pelinegro se acercaba y le bajaba el cierre de sus pantalones con la intención de quitárselos. Cuando lo logró hizo lo mismo con su ropa interior. Ahora que Kyle estaba desvestido podía curarlo con más libertad, lo primero sería desinfectarle los arañazos que tenía en la espalda y ponerle hielo a las manchas moradas que habían dejado los golpes, después repitió el procedimiento con sus muslos que estaban igual de maltratados o quizás hasta peor; su cintura tenía las marcas de los dedos que habían oprimido con mucha fuerza su piel, Stan supuso que esas marcas serían imposibles de curar y que sólo sanarían en un par de semanas si les aplicaba hielo varias veces al día. El ojiazul tenía miedo de que al tocarlo se agravaran las heridas abiertas, así que lo hacía con sumo cuidado y delicadeza sobre todo cuando llegó el momento de tratar las lastimaduras más severas. Le abrió las piernas y con un algodón humedecido comenzó a retirar los restos de sangre seca que se habían adherido a su piel; deslizándolo por sus genitales y su trasero y tras repetir ésta acción una vez más; puesto que el anterior se había teñido de un rojo furioso mezclado con una sustancia blanquecina muy espesa.

Más tarde le aplicó alcohol, para que cicatrizaran... aún no sabía que hacer, definitivamente permanecer en el hospital era la opción más lógica y racional, pero también sabía que Kyle no la aceptaría, él quería marcharse cuanto antes. Al fin pudo tomar una decisión, que le pareció la mejor y más conveniente; tapó al pelirrojo y se dispuso a realizar una llamada telefónica.

Abrió los ojos pausadamente, trataba de recordar lo acontecido y el cómo había llegado a ése lugar en el que se encontraba donde todo era de color blanco, uno tan puro que lo cegaba... buscó a Stan con la vista pero no había rastro de él por ninguna parte; fue entonces cuando pensó lo peor... Tal vez lo había dejado solo en ése horrible sitio y se había marchado hacía horas.

"¡¿Stan?! ¿Dónde estás?" dijo llorando y cubriéndose con las sábanas.

El pelinegro se apareció en el umbral de la puerta, lucía bastante agotado y además no había podido llevar a cabo su nuevo plan, pues el llamado parecía no haber sido recibido... probablemente no había nadie en casa y estuvieran buscándolos por todos lados.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?"

"Creí que me habías dejado aquí solo" dijo sollozando.

"Yo nunca haría eso, además todo lo que pasó ha sido culpa mía"

"Ya no sigas con ésas cosas, sabes que no es cierto, además no hay tiempo... tenemos que irnos"

"Pero..."

"Nuestros padres deben estar buscándonos, mientras más tiempo los hagamos esperar peor será el castigo. Vámonos"

Kyle se miró por un rato con cara de sorpresa y se tapó de inmediato.

"¿Qué pasó? Y ¿Por qué estoy desnudo?" dijo todo sonrojado.

"Bueno... luego te explico... ¿Quieres que te alcance tu ropa?" dijo avergonzado.

"Si, por favor" dijo girando los ojos "No voy a olvidar que me debes una larga explicación"

Stan suspiró

"Supongo que estaremos en problemas cuando sepan que fue lo que pasó, al menos yo sí" dijo dándose la vuelta para que el pelirrojo se cambiara.

"¿De qué hablas? No vamos a decirles nada de esto. Podríamos inventar una ridícula historia y seguramente se la creerán"

"¿No te duele nada ahora?"

"Un poquito, pero no es nada... seguro se irá después de un par de días"

Kyle ya estaba vestido y se encaminó hacia la salida, mas Stan lo detuvo rápidamente.

"Aún tienen que darnos la prueba de sangre para ver si todo salió bien, no tardará mucho tiempo; espera un segundo"

"Pero..." el pelirrojo odiaba ése ambiente, había estado en una sala como esa ya muchas veces en su vida y comenzaba a repugnarle la idea de permanecer allí si no era totalmente necesario

_N/A: ¿Qué historia se inventarán para que no se les arme la catombe?_

_¿Serán tan idiotas como para creérsela?_

_¿Podrá Stan volver a ser heterosexual después de haber visto a Kyle desnudo?_

_¿Alguna vez habrá sido heterosexual?_

_¿Quién pagará la cuenta del hospital?_

_Estas y otras preguntas sin importancia serán respondidas en el próxima chap. De "Won't you please stay with me?" _

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_Muchas gracias por haber leído y lamento muchísimo no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo TT-TT es que el colegio me tiene loca y las profesoras me dan mucha tarea ¬¬ son unas brujas... ejem n.nU como decía gracias por los hermosos reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo. Congratulations AnticosmitaSharpay!! Tú tercer fic is amazing!! __La__cajita__de__música__ un fic altamente recomendado por su servidora nn ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Cuídense mucho!_


	6. Chapter 6 Mentiritas Blancas

Chapter N° 6: Mentiritas Blancas

_Chapter__ N° 6: __Mentiritas Blancas_

"Quédate aquí, iré a preguntarle al doctor si el resultado ya está listo para que podamos marcharnos" dijo Stan al tiempo que daba la vuelta y se encaminaba a la salida.

Kyle se sentó en la cama a esperar a que su amigo regresara con buenas noticias, en realidad aún no se percataba de que existía la posibilidad de que la enfermedad le haya sido contagiada y que se estuviese desarrollando en ése mismo instante. Él sólo quería regresar, ver a sus padres y a su hermanito, darse un buen baño caliente para quitarse aquella horrible sensación que tenía, cambiarse la ropa por una que no incluyera gotas de sangre y algunos rasguños y volver a la escuela, quería despertar al día siguiente sintiendo que todo había sido un tonto sueño o más bien una pesadilla de las que da gusto olvidarse, fingir que nada había ocurrido en verdad, seguir con su vida como lo hacía antes de ése maldito día. Se dejó caer de espaldas en la colcha y el mirar el techo le causó somnolencia casi de inmediato, decidió levantarse antes de quedarse profundamente dormido... después de todo tenía que estar atento a cuando volviera Stan para así poder abandonar el hospital; que permanecía tan silencioso como un cementerio en la media noche, cosa que ponía más nervioso al pelirrojo. '¿Por qué se tardaba tanto el pelinegro? ¿Es que acaso había resultado positivo el examen? Quizá se había distraído con algo. No era conveniente comenzar a preocuparse antes de tiempo'

Cuando a su parecer había transcurrido demasiado desde que se hubo marchado, pensó que lo mejor sería encontrarlo en la salida; así al menos podría respirar aire fresco en lugar de ése fuerte olor a medicamentos que se percibía por todo el ambiente. Caminaba lentamente mientras buscaba la sala en la pudiera estar Stan, no resultaba nada sencillo; pues todas eran exactamente idénticas, no sólo en color sino también en contenido. Había llegado a la salida al fin y sin señales del ojiazul, volteaba a ambos lados buscando encontrase con su mirada, tal vez algo molesta por el hecho de que no lo había esperado como él le dijo que lo hiciera.

"¡Stan!" gritó al verlo aparecer por un estrecho pasillo descolorido "¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó al observar que en el rostro de su amigo no se encontraban las reacciones que el esperaría, conociéndolo de toda la vida como lo hacía. El pelinegro no respondía, estaba espantosamente feliz, su expresión ponía nervioso a cualquiera; nunca lo había visto así ni siquiera cuando salía con Wendy.

"Ah, Vámonos a casa, seguramente nuestros padres están en algún bar o en alguna reunión con la alcaldesa. Tendremos tiempo para cambiarnos de ropa y así no sospecharán nada que nos cree inconvenientes. Incluso se me ocurrió una buena historia para no tener que decirles la verdad y evitarme un castigo"

"¿Stan estás bien? Estás actuando muy extraño. Creí que no te parecía buena idea mentirles sobre lo que pasó"

"Es que... estoy de muy buen humor, debe ser eso..."

"¿Por qué estás tan alegre?"

"Porque me dieron el resultado del examen y..."

"¡¿Estás contento porque salió positivo?! ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿También tendré que ocultarles esto a mis papás?"

"Oye, cálmate, el resultado fue negativo; por eso estoy feliz... es un alivio que al menos algo nos saliera bien porque debo admitir que empezaba a temer que esa terrible enfermedad te hubiese atacado, jamás me lo perdonaría..."

"Stan..." comenzó Kyle sonrosado.

"Cierto, no hay que pensar en eso, lo importante es que estás bien y estaremos juntos por siempre ¿Verdad? No puedo imaginarme como sería mi vida si no te hubiese conocido, Kyle, realmente le das alegría a mi existir"

El pelirrojo sonreía placenteramente, no creía posible el escuchar a Stan decirle eso.

"Que dulce eres, pero, no deberías decir eso; lo único que hago desde que nos conocemos es causarte problemas o preocupaciones... tú serías más feliz si no estuviéramos juntos..." un tono lúgubre se había apoderado de su suave voz, un aire de tristeza invadió el espacio en el que se encontraban caminando; rumbo a sus casas.

"Ya basta; no voy a dejar que comiences nuevamente con ésas mentiras, tú sabes lo que pienso y lo que siento también, así que no me hagas tener que decírtelo otra vez... ya sé mejor te cuento el verso que tengo preparado para que no me castiguen"

"Está bien pero espero que sea algo factible y no una historia estúpida con marcianos o magos gay que tienen cicatrices falsas y buscan venganza"

"No, para nada; ¿A quién se le ocurrirían esas ideas? Tal vez a algún alcohólico o a algún drogadicto. Lo único que tenemos que decir es que estuvimos en la casa de..."

"No, no podemos incluir a terceros en la historia; es peligroso... tiene que ser algo entre nosotros"

"¿Les decimos que estábamos en un hotel y que yo te estaba metiendo 'botellas' en el...?"

"Ya sé, podemos contarles que fuimos a buscar un buen edificio para realizar nuestra tarea de historia sobre construcciones antiguas y nos alejamos tanto que nos desorientamos un poco y por eso tardamos tanto en regresar ¿No te parece más realista?"

"Pero, esa historia me hace ver como un tonto" dijo Stan cruzándose de brazos y empacándose.

"Claro que no, cualquiera se puede perder"

"Pero se supone que fuimos a la iglesia y yo sé muy bien dónde queda ¿Cómo me perdería?"

"Ellos no saben que fuimos a la iglesia a hacer nuestro trabajo, podemos decirles que no nos decidíamos y por eso nos alejamos del pueblo"

"Si, supongo que tiene sentido"

Mientras hablaban no notaron que se acercaban a su vecindario y que debían cuidarse de que no los viera nadie al menos hasta que estén presentables. Afortunadamente eran la una de la tarde y todos los chicos estarían en el colegio, no había forma de que se cruzaran con ellos ¿Pero, y sus padres?

"Oye Stan ¿Se te ha ocurrido cómo le haremos para entrar a nuestras casas si nuestros papis estás allí? Nos podrían ver"

"Mmm... no se, tal vez estén durmiendo; aprovechando que no estamos"

"¿Qué haremos si están despiertos?" Kyle estaba muy nervioso y cada vez que una pregunta le era contestada hacía diez mil más.

Al fin se separaron para que cada uno pudiese fijarse en su casa si es que se encontraba algún adulto en su interior. El pelirrojo miró por la ventana pero no vio a nadie. Era muy extraño, todo estaba muy silencioso; como si algo de suma importancia se hubiese presentado a última hora.

En casa del ojiazul tampoco se encontraban sus padres, ni su hermana; ni siquiera su abuelo... definitivamente algo raro pasaba.

"Stan no están mis papis en mi casa ¿Qué tal en la tuya?" dijo acercándose a él.

"Tampoco, parece que tenemos algo de suerte últimamente, vamos a aprovecharla"

El ojiverde estaba en su habitación cambiándose cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, se puso un Jean azul con toques de negro, una camiseta de manga larga de color negro y arriba una remera de manga corta de color verde y se asomó por la ventana; era Stan, ya había terminado de mudarse de ropa y lo esperaba en su patio. Kyle se puso un abrigo y salió en su encuentro.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Esperamos a que nuestros padres lleguen?" el pelirrojo estaba pálido, pero Stan no le dio mucha importancia; pues supuso que era obra del viento gélido que soplaba siempre ésa época.

"Creo que tendríamos que buscarlos porque así se tragarán mejor el verso, si no lo hacemos creerán que no nos importan y nos castigarán por estar tanto tiempo fuera sin llamar siquiera una vez por teléfono" dijo Stan en un momento de lucidez.

"Si, tienes razón ¿Por dónde empezamos?"

"No lo sé ¿Qué te parece si empezamos por la comisaría?"

"Perfecto"

Ambos sabían que si los estaban buscando al primer lugar al que irían por lógica sería ése.

Al entrar al lugar no quedaron satisfechos con lo que sus ojos podían ver, allí no estaban; sólo se encontraba el oficial Barbrady jugando con una trampa para dedos... de esas en las que se introducen los índices por los agujeros de las puntas y se adhieren fuertemente. En realidad podría decirse que estaba intentado zafarse de ésa opresión.

"En éstos casos sería útil usar la psicología, veamos ¿Si fuéramos ellos dónde nos buscaríamos primero?" Kyle pensaba cuando a los dos se les vino la misma idea en la cabeza.

"¡La escuela!"

"¿Cómo es posible que no se nos haya ocurrido antes?" dijo el pelirrojo mientras corría al lado del pelinegro, que por cierto, no iba muy veloz debido a su enfermedad.

"No se; ahora me parece tan obvio que me siento como un bufón"

Cuando entraron a la escuela los alumnos que sí habían asistido se encontraban en clases por lo que los pasillos estaban desiertos, iban hacía la oficina de la directora; seguramente allí los encontrarían. Al ir acercándose a su destino final...

"Tengo algo de miedo" dijo Kyle con su mano en la perilla de la puerta.

"No te preocupes, déjame todo a mí, vamos a estar bien" dijo con una sonrisa y poniendo su mano sobre la del pelirrojo.

A través de la misma se podía oír voces maduras con enojo y miedo, definitivamente eran sus familias, pues no habían regresado a sus casas ése día.

Tomando valor Stan abrió lentamente la puerta, sabiendo las consecuencias que le seguirían a ésa acción suspiró nervioso; al fin todo iba a acabar... le dirían a sus padres lo que habían acordado y se olvidarían por completo del asunto, todo volvería a ser normal y no dejaría huella alguna.

Al abrirse de manera lenta, hizo un rechinido que les delató; todos voltearon a ver que era lo que lo causaba.

"¡¡Kyle, bebé, ahí estás!!" dijo su mamá cuando lo vio aparecer del otro lado del cuarto "¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?" lo abrazó fuertemente como si temiera que se lo arrebatasen de sus brazos. Su papá le abrazo también "Temíamos que algo horrible les haya pasado, que los hubieran secuestrado o algo similar ¿Dónde estaban?"

"¡Stanley!" gritó su madre entre sorprendida y exorbitantemente aliviada "¡Estás bien!" corrió a su lado y le dio un abrazo cariñoso al tiempo que su padre se acercaba un poco menos efusivo "¿Dónde mierda te habías metido Stan? Te buscamos por todas partes"

Stan y Kyle se miraron por escasos segundos, al fin había llegado el momento de poner en marcha su estrategia; la habían estado ensayando en el camino pero de todos modos no sería lo mismo... tal vez sus padres tuvieran un lapso de inteligencia que les permitiera saber que trataban de tomarles el pelo contándoles una mentira bien elaborada, aunque pensándolo bien; no era muy probable.

"¿Y bien? ¿No piensan decir nada?" preguntó la directora Victoria.

"Lo siento mucho" dijo Kyle bajando la mirada "No quería preocupar a nadie, todo fue mi culpa; es que yo..."

"Lo que pasó es que nos perdimos" dijo abruptamente el pelinegro "Sé que suena tonto pero así fue, verán, teníamos como tarea buscar un edificio antiguo para nuestro trabajo de historia y bueno... nos pusimos a ver la arquitectura de todo el lugar; pero como no encontrábamos nada nos fuimos alejando cada vez más del pueblo hasta que ya no supimos en dónde estábamos y nos tomó un buen rato descifrar por dónde ir para regresar pero en fin, aquí estamos, no nos pasó nada malo"

'¿Se creerían la historia que acababa de narrar el ojiazul?'

"¿En qué estaban pensando? Algo pudiese haberles pasado, ni se imaginan el susto que nos dieron" dijo Sheila regañándolos.

"Así es. Llamamos a la policía para que nos ayudase a buscarlos y estuvimos toda la noche en vela recorriendo todo el pueblo, llamamos a las casas de todos sus amigos para ver si no estaban allí" Sharon estaba algo enfadada pero también se percibía la incertidumbre de las últimas horas.

"Nunca vuelvan a hacer algo así, es decir al menos podrías habernos avisado que tenías que hacer ésa tarea, Kyle" dijo su madre.

"Lo sé y lo lamento, ni siquiera recuerdo por qué no lo hice; sólo fue un arranque de estupidez momentánea"

"La próxima vez tendremos más cuidado y prestaremos más atención" prometió Stan.

"Espero que así sea, no quiero tener que salir a las doce de la noche con una linterna a revisar si se cayeron en algún pozo o en alguna zanja" añadió Randy

Stan y Kyle se sonrieron mutuamente, habían logrado satisfactoriamente su objetivo, ésta situación quedaría en el olvido muy pronto.

_N/A: ¿Éste será el final de mi historia?_

_¿Le dejaré de dar vueltas al asunto?_

_¿Stan y Kyle podrán adoptar un hijo cuando se casen?_

_¿Les hubiese gustado que Kyle tenga SIDA?_

_¿Les crecerá la nariz a los chicos por haber mentido? _

_Estas y otras preguntas similares serán respondidas... ¡Ahora mismo! :D_

_No_

_No_

_Sólo si se van a vivir a Uruguay (XDDD)  
¡¡A mi sí!! :3_

_No (De repente la nariz de la escritora empieza a crecer veinte centímetros XD)_

_Gracias por haber leído éste Chap. Nos vemos en el siguiente chap. De "Won't you please stay with me?" ¡¡Reviews!! Arigato AnticosmitaSharpay por leer mis últimos dos capis nn me encantó como terminó tu fic. Un final perfecto. Snif, snif, snif, snif... siempre lloro con los finales felices n.n_


	7. Chapter 7 Ignorancia

Chapter N° 7: Ignorancia

_Chapter__ N° 7: __Ignorancia_

La campana sonó estridente y su eco retumbó por todos los pasillos, avisando a los alumnos que debían regresar a su salón a cumplir sus horarios de clases.

"Aún no logro acostumbrarme a esto" dijo Stan acomodándose la corbata, pues estaba muy ceñida a su cuello; su madre se la había puesto, el nudo era muy complicado de recordar para él.

"Yo creo que te ves muy sofisticado" dijo bromeando Kyle con una gran sonrisa.

"Además ¿Cómo es eso de que no puedo traer mi gorro? Es la regla más estúpida que se les haya ocurrido" refunfuñaba el pelinegro.

"Tal vez sea porque tu gorrito no pega con el uniforme" dijo sin darle importancia el pelirrojo.

"Muy gracioso Kyle, a ti te queda bien porque tu pelo también es rojo, yo me veo espantoso"

"Eres tan dramático y exagerado, además ya estamos en secundaria ¿Qué esperabas? No nos van a tratar como niños"

"Como sea, pero ¿Qué tal esa regla sobre las insignias religiosas?"

"Bueno... eso no me parece correcto, pero aún así; son las reglas, si las desobedeces te ponen una amonestación y hasta podrían llamar a tus padres por mala conducta"

Los chicos estaban en el salón de estudio, esa hora tenían como materia física; pero había un inconveniente, el profesor no había llegado todavía.

"Buenos días, chicos" saludó cortésmente.

"Buenos días, señorita Williams" contestaron todos al unísono.

Ella era la preceptora de su curso y la encargada de tomar la asistencia al inicio de clases.

"Lamento decirles que el profesor Ramelli no podrá venir hoy, ha llamado para informarnos que no le será posible dar clases aquí; pues tiene mesa de examen en otro colegio"

"¡La puta que lo parió!" gritó súper encabronado Cartman "¡Ése hijo de perra! ¡Si hubiese avisado ahora nos podríamos ir a nuestras jodidas casas!"

"Eric por favor, nivela tu lenguaje; no olvides que estás en una escuela" dijo la preceptora.

"Bien al menos no tendremos tarea hoy" dijo Kenny "Habrá más tiempo para parrandear con las chicas del salón"

"Quiero que se queden aquí, cada uno en su lugar mientras yo hablo con el director para ver que se puede hacer"

"Que suerte que no haya venido todo esto de movimientos recti-no-se-que me estaba volviendo loco" dijo Stan aliviado aflojándose el nudo de la corbata y acomodándose en la silla.

Kyle suspiró, apenas era la primera semana de clases y su mejor amigo ya mostraba signos de vagancia extrema, a pesar de ése defecto había conseguido aprobar el año anterior con buenas calificaciones; como todos los años había puesto todo su empeño y esfuerzo recién a mediados del segundo trimestre, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba a punto de llevarse como mucho seis materias; al parecer eso lo había hecho recapacitar y estudiar más.

Ahora estaban en primer año de polimodal y los profesores y las tareas habían cambiado mucho, ahora todo era más difícil y más exigente; había muchas normas que para ellos resultaban ridículas.

Tenían como obligación asistir con uniforme. Los colores habían sido elegidos por los estudiantes.

"¿Qué alguien me diga quién fue el bastardo que eligió este horrible color? ¡Voy a matarlo! Lo odio"

Stan tenía los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en las manos, estaba muy aburrido y no sabía que hacer; quería irse de una maldita vez.

"No me mires a mí, yo voté por el color gris, es más sobrio y menos ridículo que éste" dijo Kyle mientras leía un libro de un tipo que se llamaba Stephen Hawking.

"Yo voté por el azul, es más masculino, con esto parecemos unos maricas" dijo sin intención de dejar de quejarse ni cerrar la boca... buscaba conversación porque al parecer ése libro que Kyle leía era más interesante que él.

Su nuevo atuendo para la escuela consistía de un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa celeste muy claro, una corbata negra que debía estar bien anudada y por encima un chaleco rojo que resultaba demasiado abrigador para el verano.

Como no sabían hasta cuando debían esperar para que la señorita convenciera al director de dejarlos retirarse más temprano, los cuatro se unieron en una mesa para conversar y divertirse; después de hacer un gran esfuerzo para que Kyle dejara de hojear el libro consiguieron que lo pusiera a un lado.

"Todos me golpean desde ayer, nadie me respeta" se quejaba Kenny "Todos piensan que soy un nerd o algo así, quizá si le hablamos al delegado del curso podríamos lograr que cambien el diseño que nos hace lucir tan ñoños"

"¿Se puede hacer eso?" preguntó incrédulo el pelirrojo.

"Claro, pero tenemos que estar todos de acuerdo"

"Tendríamos que juntar muchas firmas" dijo Stan entusiasmado.

"Dejen esas mariconadas" gruñó Cartman mientras sacaba una bolsa de Cheesy Poof que había metido de contrabando oculta en su mochila.

"¿A ti te gusta el uniforme?" preguntó entre risas Kyle "¡Pero si te hace ver mil veces más culón! Y eso no es para despreciarlo"

"¡Cierra la puta boca, judío malparido!"

"¡Grrrrrrrr! ¡Tú eres el único malparido aquí, gordo comemierda!"

"¡Ya basta!" dijo Stan tratando de tranquilizarlos para que dejaran de pelear como era costumbre, Kenny se destornillaba de risa al ver a sus amigos gritándose cosas tan ofensivas.

En ése momento entró la señorita Williams.

"Bien chicos, en vez de irse ahora a sus casas decidimos adelantar la hora del lunes de la semana próxima así podrán salir más temprano y traer la autorización correspondiente

"¿Y quién nos va a adelantar?" preguntó Kyle levantando la mano.

"El señor Tocaniños se ofreció muy amablemente"

"¡¡QUÉ??" gritaron todos menos el pelirrojo.

El profesor Tocaniños era el profesor de matemática, era un anciano de más o menos setenta años y tenía una voz horriblemente aguda que aterrorizaba a todos los alumnos.

"No puede ser" decía sollozando Kenny mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza.

"No se por qué no les gusta matemática, yo creo que es una materia muy divertida" dijo Kyle.

"No es sólo la materia Kyle, el profesor es un violador de menores; seguro nos va a abusar o a secuestrar o tal vez nos venda a una red de prostitución infanto-juvenil" dijo el pelinegro llorando a moco tendido literalmente.

"No es tan malo, me asusta un poco como habla porque lo hace muuuy lentamente; pero no creo que sea un abusador... juzgar a las personas no es nuestro deber" el ojiverde sacó de su mochila roja su amado libro de matemática.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, cuando ingreso al salón el maestro.

"Hoolaaa chicoooossss" saludó con su inusual voz de silbato.

"..."

"Biieeenn ¿Quéee teníiiamooss paraa hoyy, liindoooss y tiiernooss joovenciiiitooossss?"

Los chicos parecían haber hecho voto de silencio, ninguno se atrevía a decir ni 'Mu'

"¡Ah! Esto es ridículo" dijo Kyle, levantó la mano "La clase pasada estuvimos viendo la suma y resta de polinomios, hoy debería enseñarnos la multiplicación, división, la potenciación y la radicación"

"Aaah, aaquíi teeneeemoosss aa unn pequeeeñoo geeniooo" dijo tomando unas de las mejillas del pelirrojo y pellizcándola un poco, el ojiverde no se esperaba ésta reacción y se quedó un poco asqueado por la conducta del profesor para/con él.

"Tooodooos sáaaqueenn ssuus liiibrrosss yy ábraaanloos enn llaa páagiinaa cuuarennntaa yy ciinnco yy haaagaan loss ejerciiiciiios deell uuno aaal diiezz"

Después de darles la tarea se la pasó dando vueltas por el salón esperando a que algún chico se parara de su asiento para mirarle el culo y relamerse como lo hacía siempre.

"Mmm... ¿Stan, pudiste resolver el ejercicio número tres?" preguntó el pelirrojo al distraído ojiazul que ni siquiera había sacado el libro de tareas.

"¿Qué? ¿No me digas que vas a hacer lo que dijo?" dijo abriendo los ojos "Ni siquiera los mira, sólo nos da cosas para hacer para que creamos que es un profesor"

"Pero no me sale bien, creo que cometí un error pero no sé dónde. Mmm...Tal vez hice mal la distributiva, veamos" estaba muy concentrado tratando de averiguar qué había hecho mal, lo hizo tres veces más después de borrarlo; pero el resultado seguía siendo el erróneo.

"Déjalo así, qué importa, mira... nadie está haciendo nada" y era verdad, Kenny tiraba avioncitos de papel, que volaban hasta incrustarse en los ojos de Butters, Cartman se sacaba los chocolates que se había escondido en el culo, las chicas se maquillaban como zorras... incluso había chicos que se pegaban en frente de las narices del supuesto 'profesor'.

"Voy a preguntarle al señor Tocaniños a ver si me puede explicar esto de nuevo" cuando estaba a punto de pararse Stan lo detuvo.

"¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Estás loco? Nadie se para en ésta clase"

"¡Ash! Bueno en ése caso, lo llamaré para que venga aquí"

"¡¡Nooooooo!! ¡¡Eso menos que menos!!"

"¿Entonces qué hago?"

"Mmm... ya sé, acurrúcate aquí a mi lado y durmamos un rato" dijo tomándolo de la cintura y acercándolo a sí mismo.

"Ja ja" rió sarcásticamente Kyle "Si no termino la tarea tendré pesadillas. Voy a preguntarle"

"¡Espera!"

El pelirrojo hizo el intento otra vez pero Stan lo agarró de las caderas fuertemente para que no se levantara, Kyle estaba muy nervioso y algo asustado; definitivamente no lo agradaba para nada que lo tratara de ésa manera... después de todo las apariencias no lo eran todo, el señor Tocaniños no tenía que ser estrictamente malvado sólo porque tiene una aterradora presencia o porque huele a semen o porque le susurra cosas al oído de muchos chicos.

"¡Déjame ir!" se quejaba Kyle tratando de soltar las manos del pelinegro que no aflojaban ni un centímetro.

"¡No! Te va a hacer daño ¡Yo lo sé!"

"Eres un paranoico, eso es todo"

Los chicos de a poco fueron volteándose y los miraban con caras entre espantadas y muy divertidas al ver la extraña escena. Forcejeando de ésa manera cualquiera que no estuviera al tanto de las circunstancias hubiera pensado toneladas de cosas indecentes y calientes.

"Oohhh, ooohhh, ooohhh, aaaahhhh, uuhhh" el 'profesor era el único que al parecer realmente 'disfrutaba' de la pelea... '¿Quién diría que le daba placer ver pelear a dos adolescentes bien chulotes, ver como se tocan (porque en realidad las manos de Stan estaban en continuo movimiento)?' ¿Masturbarse en medio de una clase no era delito? El señor Tocaniños tenía la mano dentro de sus pantalones y jugueteaba con su salchicha mientras Stan y Kyle se 'manoseaban'

Al notarlo todos incluyendo al pelirrojo y al pelinegro se quedaron shockeados con las mandíbulas por el piso.

_N/A:¿Será el señor Tocaniños un verdadero violador?_

_¿No se veía Kyle realmente Hermoso con ése uniforme?_

_¿Cartman se dará cuenta de que no era precisamente chocolate lo que comía, sino algo parecido?_

_¿Stan dejará de quejarse de la vida?_

_¿Kyle podrá resolver ése 'bendito' ejercicio de matemática?_

_¿El profesor Tocaniños les enseñará a ser gays?_

_Estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo chap. __De "Won't you please stay with me?" _

_Espero que sigan leyendo y que no se aburran con lo que sigue... muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron y a las que me dejaron reviews. ¡Los quiero mucho!_


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Siempre Juntos?

Chapter N° 8: Silencios

Chapter N° 8: ¿Siempre Juntos?

Apenas hubo sonado la campana Stanley salió a toda prisa para encontrarse con el pelirrojo. Aunque se veían todos los días en la entrada y salida del colegio y en todos los recesos nada era suficiente para él, anhelaba tenerlo cerca; ahora que estaban en grados diferentes se sentía completamente solo... y aún más por el hecho de que Kyle no se sentía como él, había sabido adaptarse a la perfección; podría decirse que ya tenía muchos nuevos amigos y otros compañeros con los que se llevaba muy bien. Stan en cambio no quería resignarse y aceptar que nada era como antes, le costaba bastante hablar con sus nuevos compañeros de clase; sentía que estaba rodeado de extraños en los que no podía confiar. Por ésa razón corría todos los días cada vez que se escuchaba el timbre que anunciaba que era tiempo de un descanso bien merecido después de horas de arduo estudio, no le gustaba desperdiciar ni un solo segundo del tiempo que pasaba con su amigo.

Al llegar se molestó al descubrir que Kyle aún no había salido de su salón, al parecer en ésa hora tenía química y la profesora era muy exigente y no les dejaba retirarse hasta haber terminado de hacer todos los ejercicios que les daba.

"¡Vamos! ¿Qué les pasa? Con ésa actitud nadie va a aprobar mi materia. Les voy a dar un problema más y hasta que no lo resuelvan nadie sale ¿Les gustó eso? ¡A trabajar! 1) La molécula de TR2 tiene veintidós protones y veinticuatro neutrones. T y R son átomos de elementos representados que pertenecen al segundo periodo de la tabla periódica. El átomo del elemento R tienen seis electrones externos. A) Indicar el número atómico de T y el grupo al cual pertenece. B) Escribir el símbolo y configuración electrónica de un catión monovalente que es isoelectrónico con R -2. C) Señalar el número másico del isótopo T presente en la molécula, sabiendo que el núcleo posee ocho electrones. 2) Dados los siguientes elementos R, Q y T se sabe que el isótopo (40 R) tienen veintiún neutrones en el núcleo. Se sabe que forma un anión divalente (Q -2) que tiene dieciocho electrones y se sabe que la configuración electrónica externa de T es 3S2. A) Símbolo y carga de ión más estable de R. B) Número de neutrones que contiene el núcleo del isótopo 34Q. C) Ordenar en forma creciente el radio atómico de R, Q y T identificando a cada uno con su símbolo" al finalizar de dictar a sus alumnos tomó asiento y se puso a llenar las planillas del curso. El pelirrojo comenzó a hacer la 'tarea' casi de inmediato, con la ayuda de su infalible e infaltable tabla periódica de los elementos, no quería permanecer un minuto más allí. El pelinegro aguardaba afuera, cruzado de brazos, su pie derecho se movía nerviosamente.

"A ver ¿A quién puedo elegir para que me de las respuestas? Alguien con cerebro en su cabecita en vez de mantequilla. Mmm... Señor Broflovski pase al frente"

El ojiverde se levantó y tomó el fibrón y escribió:

1) CO2 A) TR2 Z 8

C Z 6 22 P+24 N 46 A P+ 8

G Vl 1s2 – 2s5 2p4 E- 8

2 6

RX2 8X2 16 P+ Z 6 Z 8

B) R -2 22P – 16P 6P 1s2 – 2s2 2p6 – 3s1 Na + isoelectrónico O -2

C) 12C6 Z 6 A 12 P+ 6 E- 6 N 6

14C6 Z 6 A 14 P+ 6 E- 6 N 8

2) 40R (K) Q -2 (S) T (Mg) K Mg S 1s2 2s2 2p6 3s2 3p6

3s2 3p4

1s2 2s2 2p6 – 3s2 3p6 – 4s1 K +1

A 40 Z 19 P+ 19 E- 19 N 21

B) 32S16 Z 16 A 32 P+ 16 E- 16 N 16 34S16 Z 16 A 34 P+ 16 E- 16 N 18

K +1 2 O -2

"Bien hecho" la profesora parecía complacida de que al menos una persona haya entendido su complicada manera de enseñar "Ahora pueden salir" antes de que terminara de pronunciar esto el aula había quedado completamente vacía.

"¡Kyle!" gritó Stan cuando lo vio salir "¿Qué pasó?" dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros del pelirrojo y levantando una ceja.

"Es que la profesora Vainschtok quería que termináramos de hacer todos los problemas porque hay muchos chicos que no practican en sus casas, seguramente pensó que lo mejor sería hacerlos practicar aquí; así también pueden despejar sus dudas e inquietudes"

"¿Y por qué no te dejó salir a ti? Tú tienes muy buenas notas"

"Son los primeros días, eso no cuenta, tal vez me empiece a ir mal en los exámenes. Además si me dejara salir sólo a mí estaría siendo muy injusta con los otros estudiantes. Lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntos de nuevo. Te extrañé muchísimo, las horas se me hacen muy largas desde que no estás conmigo; no se como lo soporto"

"A mí me pasa lo mismo, no me concentro en las clases y ya tengo el cuaderno estrenado con malas notas dirigidas a mis padres"

"¡No manches! ¿En serio?" dijo Kyle entristeciéndose.

"Estoy seguro de que me recuperaré"

"Hola maricas ¿Qué hacen?" 'saludó' Cartman.

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo Kyle de malos modos, frunciendo el ceño.

"Como no nos vemos por casi todo el día tengo que molestarte lo más que pueda en los recreos"

"¡Jódete! ¡Déjame en paz!"

"¿Tú te quejas? Yo tengo que soportarlo todo el tiempo, ya me tiene harto" dijo Stan tirándose del cabello azabache con moderada fuerza.

Al pasar a primer año los chicos habían tenido que elegir una modalidad en la cual estar, podían escoger entre tres modalidades: Comprensión y transformación de los procesos culturales y sociales de la comunidad (Humanidades y Ciencias Sociales), Interpretación de los procesos de la naturaleza y su relación con los seres humanos (Ciencias Técnicas y Sociedad) y Adquisición de conocimientos sobre organizaciones industriales, comerciales, agropecuarias y de administración pública (Economía y Gestión de las Organizaciones). Stan había elegido Ciencias Sociales, pensando que Kyle iría allí también; pero el pelirrojo se anotó en Ciencias Naturales y por eso sólo compartían algunas materias en común. Cartman se inscribió en Ciencias Sociales creyendo que sería lo más fácil de estudiar, por desgracia no se dio cuenta de que Humanidades lleva consigo una cantidad enorme de materias teóricas; en las que es necesario estudiar mucho y usar un lenguaje muy rico. Kenny eligió Economía porque a su parecer era la materia que más salidas laborales tenía y para él era muy importante conseguir un buen empleo, para, así no ser un fracasado como su padre.

"Puto, marica, retrasado, chupavergas, sucio, avaro..."

Kyle apretaba con fuerza sus puños, no le gustaba la violencia pero tampoco sabía cuanto tiempo más podría soportar a su gordo amigo si seguía tratándolo de ésa manera.

El pelinegro notó la tensión y se puso en el medio intentando poner paño frío, para que se tranquilizaran; algo a lo que estaba muy acostumbrado.

Después de una hora más de clase en la que Stan y Cartman tuvieron filosofía, Kyle tuvo Biología y Kenny tuvo S.I.C, llegó la tan esperada hora del almuerzo:

"¿Qué haces Cartman?" preguntó Kenny al verlo llegar con un folleto en sus manos.

"Si, creo que nunca te había visto leer antes" dijo Stan.

"Yo ni sabía que supieras leer" agregó Kyle.

"¡Cierra la jodida boca, judío! Estoy leyendo el programa de las materias de cada modalidad"

"¿Y para qué haces eso?" preguntó Kenny dándole una mordida a su comida.

"Quiero cambiarme de grado, pensé que aprobaría sin problemas pero los profesores son pura mierda" se quejó.

"¡Oh no!" gritó Kyle "¡No puedes hacer eso! Es contra las reglas"

"No me importa, si sigo en ésta orientación de mierda no voy a conseguir en buen trabajo y no quiero ser un pobre como Kenny y vivir bajo un puente"

"¡No soy pobre, gordo hijo de perra!"

"No soy gordo, soy fuertecito"

"Si, claro" dijeron los tres al unísono.

"Miren la mierda para la que te prepara: Derecho y Ciencias Sociales, Ciencias de la comunicación, Filosofía y Letras, Psicología, Sociología, Carreras Docentes. ¡Todo es para maricas!"

"¡Oye! A mi me parece que son empleos respetables y muy importantes" dijo Stan

"En cambio Economía tiene trabajos en los que de verdad te pagan una buena cantidad de verdes: Ciencias Económicas, Administración de Empresas, Comercialización, Finanzas, Informática, Comercio Exterior, Marketing Estratégico"

"¡¿Te vas a Economía?! ¡¡Si!!" el ojiazul saltaba de la alegría.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" dijo aterrado Kenny "¡No, por favor!"

RING sonó el timbre anunciando que era hora de volver a clases.

"Decidido... espero que la pasen bien juntos, Kenny" dijo Kyle saludándolo antes de irse.

"Al fin me libré de ésa pesadilla" dijo Stan suspirando de alivio.

_Al día siguiente..._

Kyle entraba a su salón como de costumbre, se sentó en un banco más o menos en la mitad del aula, cada recalcar que los bancos eran de a dos.

"Hola Kyle, me preguntaba si... puedo sentarme junto a ti ¿Qué dices?" le dijo uno de sus compañeros con algo de timidez.

"Claro, si quieres" dijo feliz.

En ése momento entró Cartman y con su barriga empujó al chico que estaba parado al lado de Kyle a punto de sentarse y lo hizo caer.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes dónde queda tu salón o qué?" dijo Kyle molesto.

"Éste es mi salón ahora también" dijo mirándolo de reojo.

"Jajajajajajajaja ¡Que buena broma! Ahora vete, si el profesor te ve estaremos en problemas"

"No es una broma Kyle... vamos a ser compañeros otros tres años más"

Al momento de oír eso, el pelirrojo se pegó un tiro mental...

"¡¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! ¡¡No puede ser!! ¡¡Esta es como una de esas pesadillas!! ¡¡Dios mío!! ¡¿Qué hice para merecer éste castigo?!" Kyle empezó a pellizcarse el brazo como un desesperado "Auch, auch, auch, auch, auch... ¿Por qué no me despierto?"

"Ya basta" dijo Cartman pegándole en las manos "¿Por qué no maduras un poco?"

"¿Qué? Cómo te atreves a decirme eso a mí, todos saben que soy mucho más maduro que tú"

"Ya quisieras, Kyle" dijo Cartman mientras se sentaba en el banco de Kyle.

"¿Qué carajo crees que haces? ¿Quién te dio permiso de sentarte conmigo?"

"¿Y por qué carajo tengo que pedirte permiso? Yo me siento dónde quiero"

"Bien, entonces quédate" dijo levantándose de su asiento.

En ése momento llegó el profesor, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de ubicarse en otro sitio.

"Señor Broflovski, siéntese; la clase ya empezó"

"Pero..."

"Kyle no le contestes al profesor ¿No sabes que es de mala educación?" dijo Eric haciéndose el santito.

"Bien dicho jovencito ¿Eres nuevo?"

"Así es, vengo de Humanidades, me llamo Eric Cartman"

"Vaya que bien educado eres. Señor Broflovski, siéntese con éste joven, tal vez pueda inculcarte buenos modales y como respetar a tus mayores"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Está bromeando? Él no es educado ¡Está fingiendo!"

"Basta ya, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso para el aprendizaje" dijo el profesor de Biología.

El pelirrojo se resignó y se sentó en su lugar junto a Cartman, que le propinaba de vez en cuando algunos codazos quejándose de que no tenía lugar suficiente para moverse libremente.

_En el recreo..._

Kyle se frotaba los codos, le dolían los golpes pero no podía hacer nada; Cartman había comprado a los profesores con halagos y cumplidos, sabía que no lo escucharían.

"Y bien... ¿Cómo te va con tú nuevo compañero?" el fastidio se hacían presente en su voz, realmente le molestaba que Eric estuviera con el ojiverde y él no pudiera.

"Es como estar en el infierno, no me deja concentrarme y se la pasa chupándole las medias a los profesores; todos dicen que es muy amable y educado ¿Puedes creerlo?"

"No te preocupes, tarde o temprano lo van a descubrir; además no pasará las materias adulando a los maestros, tiene que aprobar las pruebas primero y el no es la persona más inteligente del mundo"

"Creí que estaría en Economía ¿Qué pasó?"

"Kenny me dijo que era tan insoportable que el tutor le pidió por favor al director para que lo cambiaran y en mi salón tampoco lo quisieron"

"¡Maldición! Tres años más con él ¡Creo que me voy a pegar un tiro! ¡No aguanto ni un solo minuto con él! Encima tengo que sentarme en su mismo banco"

De repente Kyle se puso pálido y comenzó a toser, tanto que casi no podía respirar, sentía que se ahogaba, las bocanadas no eran suficientes para sus pulmones.

"Oye Kyle ¿Te sientes bien?" le preguntó el pelinegro algo preocupado.

"Si... estoy..." el pelirrojo tenía un terrible resfriado, hacía ya dos días que no paraba de estornudar y toser, su concentración en clase también se había visto comprometida; sus horas de sueño habían disminuido notablemente... era obvio a simple vista, tenía los ojos rojos y unas marcadas ojeras.

"Tal vez debas quedarte en tu casa hasta mejorar"

"Tonterías, ya me estoy empezando a sentir mejor" dijo sonriendo "Además ya falté un día y apenas acaban de comenzar las clases no puedo darme ése lujo"

_N/A: ¿Por qué será que Cartman seguirá siempre a Kyle?_

_¿Serán polos opuestos?_

_¿Se cambiará Stan de grado para estar con el 'Colo'?_

_¿Kenny se hará rico estudiando Economía?  
¿Será un simple catarro lo que tiene el chico de cabellos de fuego?_

_¿Vieron lo inteligente que es Kyle?  
¿Me dejarán un review?_

_Estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo Chap. __De "Won't you please stay with me?" _

_No se lo pierdan, ahora es que empieza el drama… Mmm… drama P_

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_Nota: Gracias por ése hermoso Chap. ACS. La chica AntiCosmo, estuvo bellísimo. (Me encanta el chocolate ) Eres una divina nn no se que haría sin todo tú apoyo._

_Gracias Mikachu (Micaela) el personaje de Kyle en éste chap. Está inspirado en vos... no habría pasado de grado si no me hubieras ayudado... T.K.M amiguita._

_Gracias por leer, me alegra que les guste y que se copen con la historia_


	9. Chapter 9 No te Conozco

Chapter N° 9: No te conozco

"¡Mueve tu trasero para el otro lado!"

"¡Tú eres como cien veces más culón que yo!"

"No soy gordo, maldito marica"

"Si claro, como tu otra excusa de que tienes huesos grandes ¿verdad?"

"¡Si no te callas en éste instante te voy a...!"

"¿Qué es lo que va a hacer Señor Cartman?" preguntó el profesor de Procesos Energéticos, cruzándose de brazos, esperando la respuesta.

"Umm..." titubeó Eric, tratantazo de inventar algo creíble y acorde a la situación.

"Estoy esperando" dijo el profesor.

"Profesor, ¿Puedo cambiarme de asiento?" preguntó de repente Kyle

"¿Qué?" dijo confundido.

"No veo muy bien desde aquí, me gustaría sentarme más adelante" dijo de excusa.

"¿Eso es todo?" dijo suspirando "Bueno supongo que pueden cambiarse de lugar, además así no se distraerán tanto y prestarán más atención, sus notas no van muy bien Señor Cartman, creo que le vendría bien ir al salón veintiocho para que le den tutoría privada"

"¿Por qué dijiste eso?" le preguntó en voz baja a Kyle.

"Es que se estaba impacientando y tú no decías nada, así que..." el pelirrojo se quedó callado sin saber que decir. Cartman tampoco pronunció palabra y el resto del día se mantuvo a distancia de él.

_Ésa tarde..._

"Ya llegué, mamá. Quiero que me traigas mi comida a mi cuarto, estoy exhausto; tú sabes lo que me gusta... galletas de chocolate, leche con chocolate, donas azucaradas rellenas con jalea, malvaviscos, papas fritas, nachos con queso, deditos de queso, alfajores y jugos de frutas" dijo Eric Cartman al regresar a su casa.

"Enseguida te lo llevo amorcito" le dijo a su malcriado hijo.

"Más vale que sea pronto" subió las escaleras e inmediatamente encendió la televisión, se acostó en su cama sin ninguna intención de levantarse.

Sin demora su madre subía a la habitación cargando con todo lo pedido previamente por el chico.

"Calabacín, escucha, me llamaron del colegio ésta mañana; me dijeron que tus calificaciones no han mejorado desde tu última evaluación, estoy un poco preocupada y tus profesores también... creen que te haría bien ir a las clases de apoyo, allí podrás preguntar todo lo que no entiendas porque estarás con chicos que como tú tienen muchas dudas" dijo luego de entregarle la comida chatarra.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza en lugar de cerebro? ¿Mierda? No voy a ir horas extras a la escuela para estar con un montón de tarados buenos para nada"

"Oh, pero amor, al menos podrías intentar; ir a ver como es y si no te gusta no tienes que volver ¿No te gustaría que tus notas subieran tanto que dejaras atrás a los más inteligentes? Apuesto que se pondrán verdes de la envidia"

Ésa técnica sin dudas había funcionado, lo primero que se le ocurrió a Cartman al oír eso fue Kyle... lo que más quería en el mundo era ver las lágrimas de su pelirrojo amigo al saber que sus notas eran superadas. No sólo eso, quería que admitiera su superioridad. Se imaginaba lo que pasaría... _'No se cómo lo hiciste, pero estoy muy asombrado por tus calificaciones... te... ¿Te molestaría si me junto contigo a partir de ahora? Puede que se me pegue un poco de tu sabiduría' 'Señor Cartman lo felicitamos por haber aprobado los exámenes con la nota más alta en la historia del universo' 'Eric Cartman, soy George W. Bush; el presidente de los Estados Unidos, he venido a entregarte el Premio Nóbel por ser más inteligente que Kyle y a arrodillarme ante ti; y a coronarte como nuevo emperador supremo de ésta gran nación'_

"Eso crees ¿No? Entonces lo haré. Iré a esas estúpidas clases para poder vencer a Kyle en su propio jueguito de una vez por todas"

"Que bien, asegúrate de anotar los horarios y los días que tengas que ir"

_Al día siguiente en la escuela..._

"¿Dónde cojones estará el salón veintiocho?" se preguntaba el gordinflón buscando con la vista los números marcados en las puertas de las diferentes aulas.

Después de veinte interminables minutos y de que bajara unas cinco veces más o menos encontró el dichoso cuarto.

"Oí que el equipo llegó a las finales otra vez..."

"Así es" dijo con un aire presumido "No es nada del otro mundo, nuestro trabajo en equipo es perfecto; claro que también contamos con las habilidades individuales... todos se esfuerzan al máximo para conseguir lo que quieren, eso es lo que más me gusta de formar parte de..."

Cartman entró al salón como Pancho por su casa, sin anunciarse; los dos chicos hablaban de los partidos de basketball, mientras otro contaba chistes verdes, de esos que sólo conoce un verdadero pervertido hecho y derecho.

"¡¿Dónde coño están todos?!" gritó para llamar la atención.

"Oh, hola ¿Necesitas algo?" le preguntó amablemente un chico.

"Vine porque me dijeron que aquí se dan clases particulares, no pensaba encontrarme con un montón de niñitas chismoseando"

"Umm... ¿De qué grado eres?" dijo haciendo caso omiso al comentario.

"¿Qué te importa? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?"

"Necesito saber de que salón eres para estar al tanto de tus problemas en el estudio" dijo mientras se frotaba las sienes, tratando de mantener la compostura.

"Soy de segundo tercera, naturales ¿Cuándo voy a aprender algo útil?"

"Casualmente entre los tutores tenemos a un alumno de ése curso, él te instruirá; voy a llamarlo"

El chico se retiró por una puerta que conducía a un pasillo en el que había más puertas.

"¿De veras? No te creo..." decía entre risas.

"Oye Sky, hay un chico de tu grado que necesita clases, pero ten cuidado, creo que está loco y puede ser peligroso" le dijo interrumpiendo la conversación.

"No te preocupes, yo me llevo muy bien con todos mis compañeros, estoy seguro de que no habrá problemas" dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Y si los hay tráemelo que creo que tengo un par de dardos tranquilizantes"

Caminó por el pasillo para encontrarse con la persona que sería su tutorado.

"¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Mi nombre es..."

"¡¡No puede ser!! ¡¡Tú otra vez!!" dijeron al unísono dando un paso hacía atrás.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" dijeron nuevamente en coro.

"¡Yo pregunté primero!" se quejó Kyle.

"¡Claro que no! ¡Yo lo dije antes!" dijo Cartman amenazándolo con su puño.

"Yo estoy aquí porque debo estar aquí tarado, soy un tutor" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Desde cuándo?! ¡¿Por qué nadie me informó de esto?!" gritó.

"¿Y quién carajo te crees que eres para que te avisen de todo lo que pasa? Además me obligó el profesor de Biología" dijo mirando de reojo así el otro lado.

"Vaya, si vas a estar aquí entonces me voy, no pienso estar ni un segundo contigo"

"¡Esa es mi línea!"

"Grrrrrrrr" dijeron ambos totalmente enojados, para luego darse la espalda.

Cartman salió furioso, no soportaba la idea de que Kyle sea el encargado de enseñarle; pero justo cuando estaba bajando las escaleras para irse a su casa le vino una idea tremenda... podía hacer que el pelirrojo le enseñe, luego él desaprobaba los exámenes a propósito y de ésa manera todos los profesores regañarían a Kyle, culpándolo por no enseñarle bien... ¡Era perfecto! Corrió nuevamente al salón en busca de nuevo tutor.

"¿Y bien, qué paso?"

"No quiero hablar ahora (¬¬)" dijo el ojiverde.

"Jaja ¿No que te llevabas bien con todos?"

"A mi no me pareció una charla muy amable" dijo otro chico.

"De todos tenía que ser él ¡Cómo lo odio! 8( "

"Cálmate Sky, al menos ya se fue y no tienes que soportarlo más"

"Tienes razón" dijo feliz y suspirando aliviado.

_En la hora del almuerzo..._

"Hola Stan" dijo desanimado el pelirrojo, sentándose a su lado.

"¿Estás bien? Pareces deprimido.

"Es que... soy tutor de los primeros y hace un rato vino no sabes quién vino a arruinarme la vida"

"Cartman, seguro"

"¡Si! ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"¡Quién más podía ser" dijo entre risas.

"Ahora parece que los profesores quieren que el venga para que le enseñe ¡Es terrible! Me va a hacer la vida imposible"

"Ese idiota" dijo Stan enojado "Seguro que lo hace a propósito"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Reprueba todos los exámenes para estar contigo en ése salón ¡Le voy a bajar los dientes! ¿Por qué no le dices que se vaya al carajo?"

"No puedo, Stan, el profesor de Biología me mataría, pero por otro lado; si lo hago... ¡Ah Dios mío! ¡Voy a repetir de año!"

"¿¡Qué?!"

"Si porque las notas se promedian y como soy un tutor al final de cada trimestre van a promediar las notas de mis exámenes con las notas de los exámenes de Cartman... y el resultado siempre va a ser negativo; ¡Estoy perdido!" dijo Kyle golpeando la mesa con desesperación.

"O sea que tu única esperanza es que Cartman apruebe todas las pruebas que se vienen con excelentes calificaciones ¡Que mierda!"

"¡Dímelo a mí! Mis padres van a matarme y yo no quiero pasarme todo el verano en ésta escuela"

"No te preocupes, por como están las cosas podrías elegir cualquiera de las dos opciones"

"Lo sé, bien tengo que irme; ya casi toca el timbre y me dijeron que un chico quiere que le explique unas cosas"

"Está bien, pero ten cuidado con ése gordinflón"

"No seas tan exagerado, apuesto a que lo último que quiere es que estemos juntos y solos en un cuarto completamente cerrado" dijo Kyle pensando.

"Más le vale o lo va a lamentar..."

El timbre sonó estrepitósamente anunciando el recreo, el ojiverde debía ir al salón veintiocho para esperar a uno de sus tutorados.

"Hola Kyle" dijo entrando con una sonrisa falsa.

"¡No puede ser!" dijo el pelirrojo que de la sorpresa se había caído de la silla.

"Así es, volví porque me di cuenta de que te traté muy mal despreciando tu inteligencia, pero no te preocupes ahora tendrás el honor de enseñarme"

"T-T ¿Y qué pasa si me niego?" dijo desafiante.

"Creí haber escuchado que el profesor de Biología te puso aquí ¿Qué crees que dirá él?"

"O.O" Kyle sintió como si una enorme roca le hubiese caído justo en la cabeza, no tenía opción.

"Está bien -- "dijo resignado "Pero lo hago nada más porque es mi trabajo y no hay que mezclar las relaciones personales con el deber"

"¡Genial! ¿Cuándo empezamos?"

"¿Qué te parece ahora? Quiero llegar temprano a casa hoy. ¿Cuál es la materia que más te cuesta entender?"

"Creo que todas, así que mejor empiezas pronto"

"No se puede enseñar todo lo visto hasta ahora en un día y menos si tienes una f en todas las asignaturas"

"Bien entonces que sea matemática, tenemos examen la semana que viene"

Los dos se sentaron en una amplia mesa y sacaron sus carpetas, hojas y lápices para practicar.

"Empecemos con 'Números Reales' es muy divertido y fácil y fue lo primero que vimos" sugirió Kyle tomando su siempre útil cuaderno de anotaciones en la que tenía chorrocientos millones de ejercicios hechos"a) En la siguiente recta numérica están ubicados los números _0_; _1_ y _a_:

-- ¿Dónde se ubican los números _a+1_; _-a+1_?

_0 1_ _a_

"..."

"Como se conoce la ubicación del número _a_ y del _0_, es posible determinar el lugar donde está el número _–a_, porque la distancia entre _0 _y _a_ debe ser la misma que la distancia entre _–a y 0_"

--

_-a_ _0 1_ _a_

"El número _a+1_ está ubicado a una unidad hacía la derecha del número _a_. Medir una distancia de una unidad es medir la distancia que hay entre _0_ y _1_ o entre dos números enteros consecutivos cualquiera. Para ubicar el número _a+1_ hay que tomar la medida que hay entre _0_ y _1_ y marcar un segmento con ésa medida comenzando en _a_ hacia la derecha"

--

_-a –a+1_ _0 1 a a+1_

"¿Entiendes?" le preguntó.

"o La verdad es que no... y me haces doler la cabeza"

"Bien empecemos de nuevo... los números _a_ y _–a _son llamados 'Inversos Aditivos u Opuestos' y verifican que: _a+(-a):0._ Así, por ejemplo _3 _y _-3_ son opuestos porque _3+(-3):0._ Los números naturales, sus opuestos y el cero forman el 'Conjunto de Números enteros'. A los números enteros se los designa con el símbolo _Z_"

"O sea que el número siempre va a estar del lado contrario y a la misma distancia del _0_ ¿Verdad?"

"Vaya al fin entendiste. Básicamente sí. ¿Ves lo fácil que es?"

"¡Guau! Antes me parecía muy complicado, ¿Qué sigue en el programa?" se encimó más al pelirrojo.

Kyle le sonrió débilmente para luego dirigir su vista al libro de ejercicios.

"Ahora vienen los 'Números Racionales', veamos... "

_N/A: ¿Me parece o a Cartman le gusta Kyle?_

_¿Kyle será tan buen maestro como para elevar las notas del gordito?_

_¿Se habrá olvidado Eric de su plan malévolo contra el colorado?  
¿Qué hará Stan cuando se entere de su 'nueva relación'?_

_Estás preguntas y otras menos importantes serán respondidas en el Chapter 10 de "Won't you please stay with me?" ¡No se lo pierdan!_

_Gracias por leer, se los agradezco mucho, espero que sigan leyendo y les guste lo que se viene n.n_


	10. Chapter 10 Receso Invernal

Chapter N° 10: Receso invernal

Al fin el día más esperado por todo estudiante aparte del día del estudiante que casualmente cae el mismo que el inicio de la primavera ¡Vacaciones de invierno! Es verdad que son mejores las de verano, para los que no se llevaron ninguna materia, por supuesto, porque son las más largas; pero el receso de julio corta las clases en dos y hace que las clases no sean tan mierdas durante el segundo periodo.

"Oye Stan ¿Qué harás en las vacaciones?"

"¿Haré? ¿A qué te refieres? Se supone que vayamos al campamento con el entrenador"

"¿Bromeas? Yo no vuelvo a ése campamento"

"¿Por qué?" dijo atónito.

"Porque, ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?"

**Flash back:**

"Vamos, Stan, ¿Aún no estás levantado? Que dormilón eres"

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó restregándose los ojos.

"Es hora de despertar, vamos ¿No me digas que vas a estar así todo el campamento?" dijo Kyle desde la puerta. Hacía bastante que estaba levantado.

"Cinco minutos más" rogó Stan ocultando su cabeza bajo las sábanas.

"Ash" suspiró cruzando sus brazos "Bueno... supongo que necesitas toda la ayuda que se te pueda dar ¿No?"

El pelirrojo se acercó lentamente a la cama dónde el ojiazul estaba hecho un bulto, agarró firmemente las cobijas y se las arrebató en un instante, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo tiritando. Al estar con los ojos cerrados no notó la ausencia de las frazadas, sólo sintió el frío que provenía del exterior. En un acto reflejo de querer tomar nuevamente las sábanas que a su parecer se habían descorrido, provocando ésa oleada de viento gélido, sujetó con fuerza la mano de Kyle que se había acercado con la intención darle una buena sacudida para despertarlo. Tiró de él e hizo que cayera encima de sí mismo. Stan había quedado entre medio de las piernas del ojiverde.

"¿Pero que coño haces?" preguntó sorprendido.

"¿Mmmmm?" fue la respuesta obtenida, definitivamente se negaba a dejar la tierra de los sueños.

"Oye, ¡Despierta!"

"Mmmmm"

El pelinegro sí que tenía el sueño pesado, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Kyle cuando empezó a roncar como un camión descompuesto.

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro y pensó cómo librarse ése 'abrazo mortal', pues el ojiazul había entrelazado sus brazos, dejándolo aprisionado. Y lo peor era que si no hacía algo pronto, Cartman y Kenny llegarían y pensarían cualquier cosa; además de, luego, comentarlo por todo el campamento.

Con sus manos en los hombros de Stan, se le ocurrió que, tal vez, ejerciendo alguna clase de fuerza; se despertaría o lo soltaría al menos. Hizo fuerza para alejarse de él y efectivamente las manos se desanudaron. Ahora tenía sus manos en su pecho y seguía sentado en su abdomen; mirándolo babear un poco y continuando con los poderosos ronquidos que no tenían un fin cercano.

Le gustaba verlo dormitar, le parecía extrañamente adorable, aún con su nuevo hábito de parecer un auto del 1800. Ya se le había ocurrido la mejor manera de despertarlo y de que no volviese luego a caer en ése estado, lo único que esperaba era que resultase. Acercó su rostro a una distancia que podría considerarse como bastante sugestiva y cerró los ojos. Abrió la boca, sólo un poco y sacó su lengua, rápidamente la pasó por la mejilla del inconsciente Stan, que al sentir algo húmedo pareció reaccionar. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada verde, pues aún estaba encima de él con la lengua afuera. Intentó articular las palabras que salieron de su boca sin resultados favorables.

"¡Que bueno que estás despierto! Creí que estabas muerto o algo así"

Se bajó de su amigo y le ofreció una sonrisa muy complacida.

"¿Qué?" estaba sumamente confundido, ¿Realmente había pasado lo que le parecía que había pasado o no era nada más que un simple sueño? Para Stan cualquiera de las dos posibilidades podía tener lugar porque últimamente su inconsciente le estaba jugando bromas; como por ejemplo fantasear con besar a su mejor amigo o para mencionar algo el extraño sueño que había tenido la semana anterior en el que ambos se 'bañaban' juntos.

"Vamos, se nos hizo tarde, como es de costumbre; seguramente se van a enojar con nosotros porque llegamos tres horas después de lo previsto"

"Pero..."

"¿Quieres que me vaya para que te puedas cambiar de ropa? ¿No me digas que te da vergüenza?"

"Es sólo que..."

"Bien, me voy a dar vuelta; pero más te vale que te cambies deprisa, no pienso quedarme así por mucho tiempo" dijo sentándose en su cama, dándole la espalda "Háblame de algo ¿Si?"

"¿De qué quieres que te hable? ¿Acabas de decirme que me apure y ahora quieres que conversemos mientras me cambio?" dijo elevando una ceja.

"Es que sino me aburro" apoyó sus manos en la colcha e inclinó para atrás su cabeza dando un gran bostezo que fue amortiguado por una de sus manos.

"¡Oye!"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?" preguntó mirando hacía el costado.

"¿No estás mirando no?"

"Claro que no, ¿Es qué acaso no confías en mí?" dijo 'sollozando'.

"Si... pero, ash olvídalo, no tiene importancia... de todos modos ya terminé"

"Genial, ahora vámonos; lo que sí, tendremos que inventar una muy buena excusa"

"Lo se" dijo Stan algo distraído.

"Oh ¡Espérame, Stan! Ya vuelvo" Kyle se volvió a la cabaña y extrajo una botella de su mochila. "Ahora sí podemos irnos"

"¿Qué fuiste a buscar?"

"Mi protector solar" dijo enseñándole la botella.

"No te haría mal tomar un poco de sol de vez en cuando ¿Sabes?"

"Pero... podría quemarme y eso sería muy doloroso, no quiero ni imaginarme"

"Es verdad" dijo para luego sumirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, mientras el pelirrojo se ponía el líquido en sus hombros, brazos y en el rostro

_Después de un rato y de varios regaños por parte de los profesores..._

"¿Qué te pasa Kyle?"

"N-nada" dijo el ojiverde frotándose un brazo.

"Te ves muy incómodo" indicó Stan.

"Seguro que no es nada" dijo sonriendo.

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Los tres se despertaron con un poderoso alarido

"¡Aaaaaayyyyyy!" gritó Kyle cuando se dio la vuelta estando acostado aún.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" dijo sobresaltado Stan.

"¿Por qué tanto escándalo?" Kenny estaba en un estado de sopor inimaginable.

"¿Qué no se dan cuenta de la hora que es? ¡Que ganas de hinchar las pelotas!" chilló Cartman.

"No puedo moverme, me duele todo" dijo casi en un susurro.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Tienes la piel enrojecida!" gritó alarmado el ojiazul.

"¿Se quemó?"

"No lo creo, Kenny, ayer se puso bloqueador y todo..."

"Jajajajajajajjajajaja" reía alegre Cartman mientras rodaba en el piso de gusto (porque se había caído de la cama de tanto reírse).

"¡¿De qué mierda te ríes gordo?!" Stan estaba muy molesto.

"Jajajajajajaja ¡Parece un camarón!"

"Juasjuasjuasjuasjuasjuasjuas" Kenny también estaba divertido con los comentarios de Eric y le hacía coro con su risa.

"¿Y les parece muy gracioso, no? apuesto a que tú tuviste algo que ver con esto"

"¿Tú qué crees?" dijo Cartman "Vamos, deja de aguantarte la risa y únetenos"

"Oh ho" dijo Kenny mirando el reloj "Se supone que vayamos a dónde el entrenador antes de que se encabrone y nos grite"

"¡Entonces rápido, Pobre!, ¿Qué estás esperando?"

Los dos chicos se apuraron al máximo para alcanzar a los demás que se estaban reuniendo para salir a la caminata que ése día tocaba.

"Oye, amigo se nota que te gusta llegar tarde, ni siquiera estás cambiado"

"Vayan, yo los alcanzo luego" dijo mirando a un lado.

"Como sea, ahí se ven" dijo Cartman antes de marcharse seguido del rubio.

"Oye, Kyle ¿Estás bien?" Se acercó a la cama del mencionado y se arrodilló para verlo bien.

"Si" respondió a secas. Ahora se encontraba boca arriba.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" su tono de voz era de preocupación.

"Estoy bien" intentó levantarse mas las articulaciones de los brazos le dolían terriblemente

y nuevamente se dejó caer en el colchón que a pesar de ser suave, provocaba que la piel lastimada le ardiera como si estuviese envuelto en llamas.

"¿No habías traído algo en tu bolso para aliviar las quemaduras?"

"Creo que sí ¿Puedes fijarte por mí?" dijo volteando su cabeza para mirarlo.

"Seguro que sí" Stan se levantó y abrió el bolso y efectivamente allí estaba el pomo de crema.

"¿Me lo das?" dijo finalmente al ver que el ojiazul se había quedado como en trance.

"¿Recuerdas que dijimos que siempre nos cuidaríamos el uno al otro?"

"¿Huh?"

"Pienso hacerlo, tú sólo relájate mientras yo te curo tus heridas..."

_N/A: ¿Será éste el mejor día de la puta vida de Kyle?_

_¿Por qué Cartman le cambió el protector solar del pelirrojito por agua?_

_¿Se vengará el camarón?_

_¿O le agradecerá porque Stan va a cuidarlo?_

_¿Será éste el Flash back más largo del mundo?_

_Entérense de estas cuestiones filosóficas y muchas otras en el próximo Chap. __De "Won't you please stay with me?" ¡Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews para que siga la historia 83_


	11. Chapter 11 Receso invernal ll

N/A: gracias por los reviews para ustedes (SouthParkGirl13 y MaestroJedi) éste chap

_N/A: gracias por los reviews para ustedes (SouthParkGirl13 y MaestroJedi) y para todos los que leyeron y quieren seguir haciéndolo éste chap. Muchas gracias!!_

Chapter N° 11: Receso Invernal ll

"¿Justo ése día tenía que pasar? El día en el que vamos al lago... apuesto que si no me hubiese tenido que quitar la camiseta ahora no estaría 'tan' quemado. Debe ser una pesadilla, ¡Si eso debe ser!; tal vez aún estoy dormido y me imagino todo esto ¿Cómo hago para despertarme? Mmm... Podría darme un pellizco, pero me dolería... por otro lado si es un sueño no tiene por qué dolerme ¿Cierto? ¡Estoy muy confundido!" Kyle pensaba en voz alta los diferentes giros que podía tener su situación. "Quizás no fue el protector el que falló... quizás fue secuestrado por extraterrestres y me expusieron a rayos extraterrestres que el bloqueador no fue capaz de neutralizar y por eso estoy así o... será que la piel roja no significa que estoy quemado, tal vez viajé en el tiempo y es una especie de pintura futurista... Oh Dios mío ¿Será que me contagié de 'tomatitis' por haber comido salsa de tomates contaminada?"

"Kyle... deja de decir esas estupideces. Lo que pasó es que Cartman seguro quiso jugarte una broma como siempre lo hace y cambió tú bloqueador por otra cosa y por eso te quemaste, el sol está muy fuerte a ésa hora de la tarde"

"Stan, tú siempre buscando las respuestas más complicadas" dijo girando los ojos.

"Como sea... ¿Quieres que te ponga la crema en la cara primero?" dijo poniéndose un poco de la misma en las manos luego de abrirla.

"Yo puedo hacerlo" insistió estirando sus brazos para tomarla.

"Ni siquiera puedes con tu alma" recalcó.

"¡Que malo! Ya verás"

"No te levantes, te va a doler"

"¿De veras?" dijo irónicamente levantando una ceja.

"Quédate quieto" apoyó sus manos en las mejillas del pelirrojo y las frotó para que la crema penetrase en sus poros. Y así continuó con sus brazos, luego con las piernas; para terminar con su espalda y pecho.

Por suerte después de un par de días la piel lastimada comenzó a desprenderse, naturalmente era un espectáculo bastante desagradable... más bien nauseabundo.

"¡¿Qué me pasó?!" se escuchó salir desde la habitación en la que la mayoría todavía dormía.

"¡Silencio!" ordenó Cartman dándose vuelta y envolviéndose en las cobijas para intentar conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

"¿Qué pasa Kyle?" dijo Stan aún medio dormido desde su cama.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? ¿Qué no me estás viendo?" dijo señalándose la cara.

"¿Qué cosa?" se restregó los ojos para aclarar su visión.

"Esto" se tocó la mejilla.

"Esa es tu cara" mencionó para luego bostezar abriendo la boca bien grande como un dinosaurio.

"Ja, ja, que gracioso; estoy hablando de las manchas que tengo en la cara ¿No las ves?"

El pelinegro trató de enfocar la mirada pero seguía sin ver nada sospechoso.

"Eso podría ser cáncer de piel" se escuchó la voz cansada de Kenny.

"¿Tú crees?" dijo asustado.

"Estás exagerando, vuélvete a dormir" se dio vuelta.

"No es verdad" se acercó a la cama del chico y se sentó encima de donde estaban sus piernas.

"Kyle quítate; déjame dormir ¿Qué no ves que estoy tratando de dormir?"

"Pero..."

"Pero nada, vete a joder a otra persona"

Kyle se levantó a regañadientes pero no quería acostarse, seguía pensando en las manchas que tenía en la cara y... ¿Qué? ¿También en los hombros? Bueno en todos lados.

'Debo verme espantoso' pensaba mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada. 'Ojalá pudiera quedarme aquí oculto para siempre'

Así pasó el tiempo y llegó la hora de levantarse.

"Vamos, levántate; todos estamos cansados porque nos despertaste temprano pero de todos modos nos levantamos"

"La única manera de que pueda volver a salir en público es con una bolsa de papel en la cara"

"Mmmmm... ¿Te serviría de algo que te diga que... te ves muy bien?"

"¿Vas a decírmelo?"

"gulp Si eres lindo" dijo mirando hacía otro lado fingiendo indiferencia.

"¿De veras? Que lindo eres tú también" dijo sonriendo (porque al fin se había sacado la almohada de la cabeza).

Stan lo quedó mirando, ahora que se encontraba más cerca podía distinguir las manchas de las que su amigo pelirrojo hablaba, primero se marcó una débil sonrisa en su rostro que con el pasar de los segundos se fue ensanchando y se hizo notar de manera casi ineludible... hasta que ya no aguantó más las ganas y se echó a reír.

"Parece que tomaste sol con un colador en la cara ¿Qué te pasó?"

"¡Que grosero!" exclamó Kyle con un tono dolido.

"No son manchas... son pecas"

"Dah ¿Y qué son las pecas, me quieres explicar?"

"Bueno... a distancia no se notan para nada" dijo tapándose la boca. "Además sólo tienes pocas y en las mejillas, no es para tanto"

"Claro; te me acabas de reír en la cara y no es para tanto... además no sólo tengo en la cara, tengo también en los hombros y en la espalda ¡Soy un monstruo!"

"Mira el lado positivo..."

"¿Cuál?"

"Vas a hacer muy felices a algunos hoy, como por ejemplo a Cartman"

Kyle se tiró en la cama nuevamente sintiéndose peor que antes.

"No puedo volver así a mi casa, ni a la escuela; todos se vana reír de mí"

"Por supuesto que no. Eres pelirrojo así que las pecas te quedan bien"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver"

**Fin de Flash back**

"Ah, si... ya me acordé ¿Sólo por eso?"

El ojiverde le clavó la mirada de forma amenazante y el pelinegro decidió que era mejor cambiar la conversación.

"Entonces... ¿Qué quieres hacer en las vacaciones?"

"¿Huh?"

"Ya que yo tampoco voy a ir al campamento porque ahora que recordé fue una gran mierda"

"Mmm... estaba pensando en ir al cine, podemos ir juntos... si te parece"

"Siiii ¿Qué película te gustaría ver?"

"No se, ¡Alguna de ciencia ficción! Con extraterrestres y muchos efectos especiales o algo así" dijo emocionado, moviéndose de un lado a otro. "¿Y a ti?"

"Lo que sea, si quieres ver algo de ciencia ficción veamos eso" sonrió 'Con tal de estar contigo'

"¡Que bien, nos vamos a divertir!" mirada brillante.

"¿Puedes ir a la noche o no te dejan? Así arreglamos el horario"

"Es que... ir a la noche me va a dar miedo, va a estar todo muy oscuro"

"Pero no te olvides que vas conmigo; no va a pasar nada. Es lindo salir a caminar de noche y ver las estrellas. Eso creo"

"¡Aww! Suena algo romántico si me lo preguntas" Stan enrojeció ante esto 'Me descubrió'

"Si no puedes yo no tengo problema en pasar por ti a la tarde" dijo para no parecer tan desesperado.

"Está bien. Seguro que me dejan. Después de todo son las vacaciones, espero que no me vengan con eso de que tengo que estudiar y que se yo que mierda más"

"Bien entonces pasó por tu casa a las ocho y media"

"Ok" de repente pareció recordar algo "Tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos!" saludó deprisa y se marchó corriendo hasta perderse al dar la vuelta en la esquina.

'Ahora sólo me queda una cosa por hacer'

El pelinegro se dirigió a la casa del más experto en cuestiones amorosas que existía en el mundo y que por suerte era su amigo.

"Hola Kenny ¿Puedo hablar contigo sobre un asunto?" dijo cuando éste abrió la puerta.

"Seguro. Pasa" se hizo a un lado para que entrara. "Vamos a mi cuarto para estar más tranquilos"

"Ahora sí ¿Qué es lo que te aqueja, hijo mío?" dijo en tono solemne.

"Jajajajaja ¡Kenny! Tenía pensado pedirte un consejo pero si te pones así no se si pueda"

"Tú adelante con la pregunta... es sobre sexo ¿No?" le guiñó un ojo.

El ojiazul se tensó. Sintió que el corazón le latía demasiado rápido como para considerarse normal y que terminaría muriéndose de un infarto o por la vergüenza que le causaba hablar de ése tema.

"Bueno... yo..."

"Lo sabía" dijo sonriente a más no poder. "Sólo dime con quién"

"No se trata PRESISAMENTE de sexo, sino de algo parecido... yo... creo que estoy enamorado, de alguien del que no debería... y no se que hacer"

"¿Estás seguro de que es amor?"

"No se cómo, pero lo se de cierta manera... no sólo es atracción física, me gusta todo de él; desde su cabello hasta su forma de hablar, su forma de pensar, la forma en que camina, la manera en que me siento cuando está a mi lado..."

"¿No sabes cómo decirle a Kyle que te gusta?" dijo de una y sin más vueltas.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

La mirada de Kenny como diciendo 'Todo el mundo lo sabe' lo hizo responder

"¿Acaso soy tan predecible?"

"Un poco pero no te preocupes, ya se lo que tienes que hacer"

"Dime, dime" Stan se le acercó.

**Los ****consejitos**** de ****Kenny**

"Consejo Number One: Intimidad: Tienes que lograr que estén solos (es decir sin la compañía de personas conocidas por cualquiera de las dos partes). Encontrarse con algún amigo en medio de una cita es lo peor que te puede pasar, así que fíjate bien que lugar escoges para 'comértelo' (besarlo)"

"Vamos a ir al cine ¿Está bien?"

"Si, supongo. El cine va a estar oscuro; ideal para meter la mano"

"Pero... ¿Qué hago, meto mano y ya?"

"No tonto. Primero fíjate si está cómodo con el contacto. Haz lo más común: cuando vean la película, suavemente mueves tu brazo y lo pasas por detrás de él. Es un clásico. Resultados garantizados"

"¡Que buena idea! Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido"

"Por eso yo soy un ganador y me he acostado con todas las chicas de la escuela"

"Gracias Kenny. Te debo una"

"Ya me las pagarás jejeje" dijo maliciosamente.

"Bueno me voy, tengo que prepararme para ésta noche"

"Luego cuéntame cómo te fue"

"Claro y me terminas de pasar más consejos ¿Eh?"

"En tus sueños" dijo sonriendo.

CONTINUARÁ...

_N/A: Arigato!! Gracias por leer éste chap. Espero les haya agradado, aún queda bastante de historia para contar. Y acerca del final... súper dramático nn como a mí me gusta XD les agradezco a los que se engancharon desde el principio y continúan aquí. Sin más por el momento, me despido. Oh... me olvidaba, saqué las preguntas finales para hacerlo más dinámico, seguro que les da igual; pero por si las dudas lo aclaro ) Nos vemos en el próximo Chap.!! Hasta entonces!!_


	12. Chapter 12 ¿Quién te invitó?

Chapter N° 12: ¿Quién te invitó

Chapter N° 12: ¿Quién te invitó?

Tocó el timbre. Eran las ocho y media y algunos segundos. No quería arruinar su primera 'cita' desde el principio. Stan esperaba que Kyle saliera a atenderlo sin embargo parecía que aún no estaba listo; porque quien abrió la puerta fue su hermanito menor.

"¿Si?" preguntó amablemente, aunque al verlo su semblante cambió radicalmente. "¿Qué quieres?"

El pelinegro decidió hacer caso omiso a la seca forma de tratarlo que tenía Ike.

"Vengo a buscar a Kyle ¿Lo puedes llamar?"

Giró los ojos a manera de fastidio y cerró la puerta de golpe. Eso irritó aún más a Stan, quien ya tenía los cables pelados desde antes... esperó un rato porque seguramente había ido a decirle a su amigo que lo esperaban abajo o algo así y por ende no tardaría en salir. Mas se equivocó. Pasaron cerca de diez minutos y no había ni señales de que Kyle estuviera por salir.

'Ese maldito mugroso, seguramente está viendo televisión y no le dijo que estoy aquí esperando como un salame' volvió a tocar la puerta sólo que ésta vez con más fuerza... tal vez si tenía algo de suerte, el pelirrojo escuchara y atendiera a su llamado. Para su desgracia volvió a contestar Ike; que lo miró extrañadamente.

"¿Aún estás aquí?"

"Si y no me pienso ir sin él. Mira; se que no te agrado pero Kyle y yo somos amigos y te guste o no vamos a estar juntos. Así que puedes meterte tus celos por el culo" sí que estaba encabronado, pues ésa no era la primera vez que el canadiense hacía eso.

"Sí le digo a Kyle que me hiciste algo ¿A quién crees que le creerá?" dijo desafiante. "Sabes que me quiere a mí mucho más de lo que te querrá sin importar lo que hagas ¡Déjalo en paz!"

"Eres un... "estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él y darle un buen golpe o zamarrearlo un poco hasta que se retractara de lo dicho pero el ojiverde pasó por la puerta y los vio.

"¡Hola Stan! No sabía que ya estabas aquí ¿Llegaste hace mucho?" dijo acercándose.

"Hola Kyle. No, está bien; acabo de llegar. ¿Estás listo?"

"Si... que gusto me da que se lleven tan bien"

"¿Qué?" soltó Ike. "El estaba tratando de..." el pelinegro se apresuró a cubrir su boca para evitar que dijera cualquier estupidez que lo metiera en problemas.

"Si" dijo asintiendo rápidamente. "Me estaba contando lo bien que le va en el colegio ¡Se nota que son familia!"

"¿Lo notaste? Estoy muy orgulloso de él. ¡Como lo quiero!" le dio un abrazo y el ojiazul temió que volviera a insistir con decirle una mentira que lo metiera en líos.

"¿Nos vamos?" quería alejar a su amigo de su casa lo más pronto posible.

"Seguro ¡Adiós Ike, dile a mami que la llamo luego!"

Al ir caminando Stan empezó a entrar en calor, no era una noche muy fría y el cielo estaba despejado. Había un viento perfecto; no era ni muy húmedo ni muy seco.

"¿No estás muy abrigado?" preguntó para intentar que el pelirrojo se quitara algo.

"No, mamá me dijo que lo más probable es que refresque más tarde y no quiere que me resfríe"

"... Bueno, podrías quitarte la polera ahora y ponértela cuando salgamos. Allá, dentro de la sala va a hacer calor y no me gustaría que te desmayaras o algo"

"Si, tal vez tengas razón" Kyle se decidió a sacarse el abrigo y al hacerlo dejó al descubierto un suéter de color verde y se notaba que otras miles de cosas. Al chico del pompón rojo casi le da un ataque '¿Cuántas cosas tiene debajo de eso?' se preguntó interiormente '¿Podré hacer que se quite TODO ése abrigo? Seguramente su madre lo hizo a propósito. ¡Que zorra tan astuta! ¿Por qué todos están en mi contra? Que desgraciado soy'

"Sip, definitivamente así está mejor. Ya no tengo tanto calor" dijo feliz. "Aw ¡Que lindo está el cielo, se pueden ver todas las estrellas!"

"Que bueno que no te de miedo salir de noche"

"Pues... si está muy oscuro. Tengo miedo de que algo enorme salga de las sombras y me ataque"

"Ves demasiadas películas. Además aquí es todo tranquilo"

"Claro que no"

Y así conversando llegaron al cine más o menos a las nueve de la noche. Mientras el pelirrojo miraba el cartel donde se exhibían las películas Stan ojeaba a todas las personas que allí estaban; después de todo según el consejo de Kenny lo peor que podía pasar era encontrarse con alguien conocido.

"¡Hola Butters!" saludó Kyle moviendo los brazos, imposible no verlo.

Se le paró el corazón por un instante. Todo su plan se caía a pedazos, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó contra él y ambos cayeron al suelo; uno encima del otro. Le indicó silencio con un gesto.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco? Me asustaste y pudiste haberme lastimado" dijo el ojiverde confundido y molesto con su mejor amigo.

"Shh" susurró. "No hagas ruido, quizás con suerte no nos haya visto"

"¿Por qué no quieres que nos vea? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?" preguntó inocentemente.

"Claro que no... lo que pasa es que... eh... estamos jugando a las escondidas"

"¿De veras?"

"Si, por eso no debe vernos"

"Oh ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Que divertido!"

"Shhhh. Habla bajito, por favor"

"Está bien" dijo bajando la voz.

"Ven vamos a alejarnos"

"Debiste decirme que estábamos jugando. Casi pierdo"

"No tiene importancia. Entremos a la sala antes de que empiece la película"

"Espero que queden lugares juntos"

"Si no quedan tendré que conseguirlos a golpes"

"Stan, no busques problemas" le advirtió.

Al entrar todos ya estaban en silencio esperando el inicio, Stan buscaba la mano de Kyle en la oscuridad. Lo único que faltaba era que se separaran y terminaran sentándose en lugares separados. Al fin la encontró y al hacerlo la apretó con fuerza.

"Cielos ¿Dónde estabas? Creí que te perdía ¿Te gusta verme preocupado por ti verdad? Siempre haces lo mismo. Tú sabes que eres muy importante para mí, si te perdiera no se qué haría. No podría vivir ¿Sabes por qué, no? claro que si, es porque te amo y ya no puedo ocultarlo más" la mano tiraba con algo de fuerza como para zafarse. "No trates de engañarte, yo se que sientes lo mismo por mí. Ahora... ¿Por qué no me das un besito?"

"¡¡Quítame las manos de encima!!" gritó una chica alarmada.

"¡Eres un maldito degenerado! ¡Deja en paz a mi novia!" lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta que traía

La luz de la enorme pantalla cambió a un color más brillante y claro y pudo al fin ver que efectivamente se había confundido, sino la de una joven que había entrado después de ellos. Rodó por las escaleras y no fue por haberse tropezado ni nada por el estilo.

"Lo siento" dijo al final frotándose la 'espalda' ése golpe si que le dolió.

"Stan ¿Dónde diablos estabas? Mira encontré lugares"

"Pues, ¡Te felicito! ¿Dónde estabas tú? ¡Te estuve buscando! Yo todo preocupado y tú disfrutando del asiento, al menos pudiste haberme avisado antes" dijo a la vez que era callado por cientos de personas.

"No quise molestarte. Es que; como vi que le estabas coqueteando a ésa chica, pensé que no debía meterme porque te enojarías conmigo"

"Ash... ya, cambiemos de tema; no quiero hablar de esto" se sentó junto a él.

"Parece que la propaganda va para rato ¿Quieres algo?"

"¿Vas a comprarte algo?"

"Si. Tengo ganas de tomar una gaseosa de naranja"

"Deja. Voy yo, estoy más cerca"

"¡Gracias Stan! Que amable" sonrió y le dio el dinero.

"Oye, yo te invité ¿Qué clase de caballero crees que sería si te dejara pagar algo?"

"¿Huh?" el ojiazul se levantó y se dirigió a la salida indicada con carteles luminosos.

Cuando regresó aún no había comenzado para su suerte y lo mejor era que su lugar no había sido usurpado por ningún maldito oportunista.

"Ten" dándole la gaseosa. "¿Quieres pochoclo?"

"Claro" lo mejor era que lo compartían todo, y eso incluía la gaseosa de la ambos tomaban sin siquiera limpiar la pajilla. Stan no dejaba de mirar a su lado, lo hacía disimuladamente; según su parecer; pero continuamente, como si esperara que él otro le dijera algo. Decidió que ya había esperado demasiado y que debía actuar. Lentamente se preparó para colocar su brazo alrededor de Kyle pero algo se lo impidió. No sabía que era hasta que la luz de la pantalla iluminó y se dio cuenta de que era otro brazo. '¿Pero qué mierda pasa?' definitivamente alguien se le había adelantado '¡Habráse visto que insolencia! ¿Cómo se atreve a rodear a MI Kyle con su roñoso brazo?'

No iba a dejar que cualquier pendejo le tomara la delantera, así es que le dio un gran pellizco para hacer que se apartara.

"¡Auch!" dijo retirando instintivamente la mano del respaldo.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó el pelirrojo inclinándose hacía él, preocupado. '¿Qué?' pensó el pelinegro.

"Algo me lastimó" sacudió su mano. "Pero no es nada"

"Tal vez fue tú imaginación" dijo otro chico de voz suave.

"No importa, ya pasó" dijo Cartman volviendo a ponerse en su posición anterior, que consistía en poner ambos brazos en los respaldos de los asientos de los dos chicos sentados junto a él; que resultaban ser Kyle y Butters. Ahora sí que estaba confundido... es decir ¿Cómo carajos había llegado Cartman allí? Le tiró un poco de la ropa a el ojiverde para que lo escuchase.

"Oye Kyle"

"Mmm" dijo mirándolo.

"¿Cuándo demonios llegaron Cartman y Butters? No los vi"

"Oh ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que encontré los asientos? Bueno en realidad cuando me vieron me dijeron que podíamos sentarnos junto a ellos ¿Que lindos no?"

"Creo que se te olvidó decírmelo" dijo obviamente enojado.

"¿Estás molesto?... porque suenas molesto..."

"No, que va... claro que no estoy molesto" se cruzó de brazos.

El resto de la 'cita' pasó sin muchas novedades, sino consideramos el hecho de que Stan permaneció callado durante todo su transcurso y Butters se le apoyaba constantemente a Cartman; quien tocaba la pierna más cercana del judío; quien de vez en cuando le pellizcaba cariñosamente las mejillas al castaño. Al salir insistieron en acompañarlos hasta sus casas ¿Qué peor que eso?

Llegaron a la casa de Kyle y todos se despidieron de él. Incluyendo al pobre y desgraciado de Stan 'Todo para nada. No puedo creer que no haya podido decirle ni una sola palabra de lo que pienso de él ni de lo que siento por él. Esto definitivamente es lo que se llama tener mala suerte'

CONTINUARÁ...

_N/A: Miau!! Éste Chap. Salió bien rápido porque me llegaron reviews rapidísimo nn muchas gracias y espero que sigan leyendo la historia, se va a poner mejor con el tiempo... porque esto recién comienza :D sigan comentando así me sigo inspirando nwn._

_Próximo Chap.: __**Argentuna**__ No se lo pierdan!!_


	13. Chapter 13 Argentuna

Chapter N° 13: Argentuna

Chapter N° 13: Argentuna

"Stan, querido ¿Podrías hacerme un favorcito?" dijo Sharon cariñosamente, de veras que la preocupaba ver a su hijo en ése estado. Se la pasaba escuchando música deprimente y echado en su cama; como si nada le importara. Seguía mal por lo del cine. Pensaba que sus oportunidades se habían terminado y que nunca podría estar con él otra vez.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó desganado apareciéndose en la cocina.

"Necesito que vayas a comprar algunas cositas que me hacen falta para preparar la comida"

"Está bien. Sólo espero no arruinarlo también"

"Oh hijo ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres decirme qué pasó que estás tan triste?"

"No tiene importancia"

"Bien, pero sabes que cuando quieras me puedes decir... te hice una lista para que no olvides nada"

"Ya me voy" anunció antes de salir y después de tomar la dichosa lista y el dinero. No estaba de humor para tener que tratar con gente y menos con ésos chinos que nunca entienden lo que uno les dice y hay que estar repitiendo lo mismo un millón de veces, estaba seguro de que si volvía a pasar terminaría arrojándoles la caja de tampones... ¡Oh! Esperen, ¿Eso está en la lista? Bueno... arrojándoles... a ver... un pedazo de queso.

"No puedo creer que me manden a mi a hacer esto" se dijo en voz alta sacando el pequeño papel. "Papá también estaba en casa, podría habérselo pedido a él. Hacer las compras es para las viejas. Haber... lo primero es la leche..." que esté deprimido, eso puede entenderse, pero definitivamente nada es excusa para hacer lo que estaba haciendo; eso de tirar todo en el carrito y ya está. Ni siquiera se fijaba si era lo que estaba en el papel, sólo lo empujaba dentro, lo que provocaba que las latas se abollaran al chocar unas contra otras... por supuesto ni cruzaba mirada con el precio ni nada, lo único que le importaba era regresar lo más pronto posible a su casa; ojalá jamás tuviera que volver a salir al mundo exterior para que así nunca más tuviese que encontrarse con Cartman y Butters... las ganas que tenía de matarlos eran casi insoportables.

Al volver a casa tiró lejos la bolsa del mercado y se dirigió a su alcoba, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a subir las escaleras un grito lo detuvo.

"¡Stanley!"

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"¿Quieres explicarme qué es todo esto?" su mamá estaba furiosa por el desastre que había en la cocina. El pelinegro se asomó para contemplar que todas las cosas estaban desparramadas por todo el piso.

"No veo cuál sea el problema" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Disculpa, pero ¿Es que no ves cómo está todo?"

"Tal vez si limpiaras de vez en cuando..."

"Eres un insolente, espera a que venga tú padre..."

"¿Qué pasa Sharon?" dijo Randy entrando en escena con una lata de cerveza en la mano.

"¿Quieres decirle algo a tu malcriado hijo? Ese comportamiento no lo aprendió de mí"

"¿Qué rompiste ahora Stan?"

"Mira a tu alrededor y lo descubrirás" dijo Sharon molesta.

"Vaya, espero que no tengas planes, hijo; porque vas a quedarte a recoger todo lo que tiraste y no te vas de aquí hasta que no quede ni una sola mancha" definitivamente se pasaban cuando se ponían firmes.

"Pero, papá..."

"Pero nada y más vale que empieces en éste instante si no quieres tener que estar aquí todo el día"

'De todos modos, no es como si tuviera que hacer algo importante; sólo iba a estar en mi cuarto insultándome y cortándome los brazos con una navaja. ¡Que mierda!' pensaba mientras se ponía a recoger las latas de debajo de la mesa. El teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Hola Stan!"

"¿Kyle?"

"¿Cómo adivinaste? Si, así es, soy yo ¿Cómo estás?"

"He tenido mejores días ¿Y tú?" estaba muy entusiasmado de volver a hablar con el pelirrojo.

"Todo bien por suerte. Oye... ¿Te molestaste conmigo el otro día?"

"... no contigo" dijo a secas, recordando lo que había pasado.

"No me gusta que estés enojado" dijo tristemente. "Y menos sabiendo que es por mi culpa, lo siento"

"No estoy enojado contigo, de veras"

"¿No quieres venir conmigo al parque de diversiones hoy en la tarde?"

"¿Qué?" dijo confundido.

"Que si te gustaría venir conmigo al parque de diversiones, la vamos a pasar genial..."

"¿Van Cartman y Butters también?"

"No... a menos que quieras que vayan... sólo vamos a ser tú y yo ¿Te apuntas?"

"¡Claro que si! ¿Quieres que pase por ti?"

"Si no te molesta, me gustaría"

"Ahá, estaré allí a las tres" casi saltando.

"Te voy a estar esperando" dijo sin poder ocultar su felicidad. Luego se produjo un silencio algo incómodo para el pelirrojo, que ya no sabía qué decir; muy por el contrario a Stan le encantaba sentir la respiración del ojiverde a través del teléfono.

"... Bueno... ¡Nos vemos!" dijo Kyle algo nervioso.

"¿Ah? Ah, si; claro. ¡Adiós!" dijo el pelinegro saliendo de su embobamiento.

Se escuchó que colgaban el teléfono. '¡Al fin el día está mejorando! ¡Al fin se ha terminado mi racha de mala suerte! Definitivamente no hay nada que se compare a salir con Kyle a un lugar como el parque de diversiones... porque si subimos a algún juego que le de miedo va a tener de dónde agarrarse' cuando se volteó "¡Noooooooooooo! ¡No puedo creer que se me haya olvidado! Ahora que voy a hacer. Si no termino rápido no voy a poder salir con Kyle ¿Por qué me pasa todo a mí? No merezco esto" aún tenía mucho por ordenar y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo. 'Piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, ¡Piensa inútil cerebro! Con razón casi nunca lo uso'

De repente y sin previo aviso una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, no era la gran cosa; tampoco estaba tan mal, lo importante era que funcionara. Tomó todas las cosas que encontró tiradas y las amontonó en la despensa como pudo y sin el menor cuidado.

"¡Que bien, ya terminé! Ahora puedo irme" un gruñido salió de su panza, de tanto pensar, ordenar y ponerse nervioso por hablar con su amigo, no se había percatado de que no había comido nada; así es que a gritos le exigía su estómago que introdujera algo comestible. . "No puedo irme si mi estómago está haciendo ese ruido, que vergüenza voy a pasar delante de él, mejor voy a comer algo antes; después de todo aún tengo tiempo" miró el reloj que estaba en la cocina "¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya son las tres menos veinte? ¡Es imposible! ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve pensando? ¡Lo juro jamás volveré a pensar!" le quedaba muy poco tiempo, si es que quería ser puntual. No había tiempo para pensar. Vio una lata abierta y pensó que era buena idea comerla, después de todo ¡Ni siquiera perdería segundos abriéndola! Además lo que contenía parecía comestible, era de color rosado... aunque claro que no había tiempo de pensar si combinaba con lo que traía puesto, claro que no. Lo probó con un dedo y no le pareció nada desagradable... eso era suficiente para poder comérselo.

"Ya terminé de limpiar la cocina. Voy a salir, así que no me esperen" dijo antes de abandonar la casa casi como un huracán.

"Vaya ¿Adónde irá ahora?" se dijeron sus padres muy extrañados por su nueva actitud.

"Mierda, hoy llegué casi tarde" dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento, correr todo ese trayecto con sus problemas respiratorios no era muy buena idea. Tocó el timbre y temió encontrarse con su peor pesadilla nuevamente, Stan suponía que atendería Ike porque cada vez que él lo hacía se tardaba bastante en abrir. Al sentir que ésta se abría decidió hacer algo que pensó; enojaría muchísimo al pequeño canadiense. Se agachó más o menos a su altura y le sacó la lengua. Menuda sorpresa se llevó cuando se dio cuenta de que no era Ike sino Kyle, que lo miraba fijamente sin entender que estaba haciendo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó desconfiado.

"¿Mmm? ¿Yo? N... nada" dijo asustado, dando un paso hacía atrás.

"Está bien, supongo" incrédulo. "¿Nos vamos?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

Mientras iban caminando el pelinegro pensaba que hacer de ahora en adelante, sin dudas tenía que hacerlo en ése instante, no debía desperdiciar esa oportunidad caída del cielo o lo más seguro era que se arrepintiera por el resto de su vida. Los nervios lo estaban destrozando ¡Y para colmo ese horrible silencio! No sabía qué decirle... 'Creo que es la hora de... **Los ****consejitos**** de ****Kenny**'

Le envió un sms (mensaje de texto) e imploraba que el rubio aún tuviera crédito para contestarle lo más pronto posible.

"Que lindo día hace para salir a pasear..." dijo tratando de iniciar una conversación que le permitiese confesarse ante Kyle.

"Si, que suerte que nos toquen todos los días tranquilos" dijo sin mirarlo. Su vista estaba dirigida a su celular, mientras movía ágilmente los dedos.

De repente el celular del ojiazul sonó abruptamente cortando el silencio. ¡Que bien! Era la respuesta del experto que decía más o menos así: "Mi querido Stan ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que la clave está en la confianza? Y ten cuidado de que la confunda con presunción o estarás perdido. Todos odian a los presumidos, se humilde pero seguro ¿Captas? Y ahora, déjame de romper las pelotas. Hay quienes tenemos cosas que hacer" bueno según Kenny tenía que actuar confiado, el problema era que el pelirrojo realmente no le prestaba mucha atención; parecía muy entretenido con lo que sea que estuviese haciendo. Ya habían llegado y el tiempo corría velozmente...

"Ejem" tratando de llamar su atención. "¿A que quieres ir primero?"

"¡Vamos a la montaña rusa!" exclamó Kyle alejándose un poco de él.

"¿Ahora?" mientras dice esto un leve quejido lo paraliza y lo hace sujetarse el estómago. "Auch"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?"

"No... estoy bien" dijo reponiéndose. No era el momento perfecto para estarse indigestando.

"Bien... ¡Ven, antes de que la fila se haga más larga!" se posicionó detrás de unas señoritas que habían dejado un bolso a su lado, seguramente esperaban a alguien. Stan se puso junto a él.

"Oye Kyle ¿No te va a dar miedo subirte aquí? Escuché que va muy rápido"

"Claro que no. Mientras más rápido mejor" casi saltando de la emoción. "No puedo esperar a que llegue nuestro turno"

"¿Sabes? Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace algún tiempo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo..."

"¡Guau!"

"... Es que, hace muchos años que somos buenos amigos y yo... bueno..."

"¡Increíble!"

"... Me preguntaba si tú... si a ti... te gustaría... no, espera; así no... Mejor empiezo de nuevo... mmm... "buscando las palabras para decirlo.

"(Infinidad de boludeces)"

"... Quiero decirte que me gustas mucho..." cerró los ojos y guardo silencio para ver la reacción del pelirrojo ante la verdad.

"..."

Abrió lentamente un ojo para ver si estaba molesto o qué. "No me estabas escuchando ¿Verdad?" dijo furioso, tanto que le había costado decirlo y estaba seguro de que no le había dado bola a nada de lo que había dicho. Esto quedó confirmado cuando se dio vuelta y preguntó:

"¿Qué? ¿Me estabas hablando a mí?"

"No, a mí" dijo sarcástico. "¡Claro que te estaba hablando a ti!"

"Ay, perdona es que tengo la cabeza en otra parte" se disculpó.

Nuevamente comenzó a sentirse mal, se tapó la boca; le venía la sensación de que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. ¿Qué hacer? Agarró el bolso que las chicas traían y... descargó, por así decirlo, en él ¡Asqueroso! Lo tiró por ahí para que no apestara todo ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

En casa de Stan...

"Randy ¿Tú sabes que pasó con la lata que dejé aquí en la cocina ésta mañana?" preguntó Sharon.

"No lo se ¿De qué era?"

"De atún, pero iba a devolverla porque cuando la abrí ayer tenía un color muy extraño; creo que estaba podrido (El atún era Argentino... con razón). Estos chinos venden cualquier cosa"

"¿Y ahora no está?"

"Está la lata vacía, ojalá no se lo hayan comido..."

"Tal vez fue el perro, ése se come lo que venga"

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Y si se enferma?"

"¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

"Va a estar vomitando todo el día y quizás... le de..."

De vuelta en el parque...

Stan estaba cada vez peor, el dolor se agudizaba y para colmo Kyle no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo ¿Había algo más patético? Definitivamente... si. Salió corriendo lo más que pudo porque le ganaba la urgencia. Entró al baño y... bueno... pobre del que entrara después de él. Seguramente las personas que pasaban cerca de allí nunca en la vida habían visto a una persona con una diarrea tan fuerte porque algunos se sorprendían al oír gritos provenientes del baño, lo más probable es que pensaran que estaba acompañado; si saben a lo que me refiero.

Mientras... el pelirrojo se súper divertía con un chico que se había subido con él a la montaña rusa; era la tercera vez que se subían juntos; por supuesto que ni siquiera lo conocía pero me queda claro que Kyle es buenísimo para socializar.

Salió rengueando. La próxima vez que le diera un ataque como ése tendría que usar otro baño, porque... se tapó el caño. Y sí ¿Qué esperaban?

"¿Kyle? ¿Dónde estás?"

"¡Hola Stan!" saludó cuando se encontraron.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine contigo ¿No te acuerdas?"

"Ash... ya lo se... bueno, ¿Por qué no estás haciendo la fila?"

"Eso fue hace como veinte minutos" dijo viendo la hora en su celular. "Te perdiste toda la diversión"

"¿Qué? ¿Te subiste sin mí? Eres un desubicado. Yo te hubiese esperado"

"Pero ni siquiera sabía dónde estabas, no me dijiste adonde ibas, te fuiste y me dejaste solito"

"Es que... tuve una urgencia"

"Si, claro, lo que digas" dijo empezando a caminar.

"Es cierto... tú no lo entenderías" caminando para seguirlo. "Bien ahora que volví, subámonos juntos a algún juego... ¿Qué te parece algo tranquilo como el túnel del amor?"

"¡Vamos allá!" dijo apuntando y haciendo caso omiso al comentario anterior.

"¿Es qué le hablo a las paredes?" dijo en vano. "Está bien"

Para qué molestarse, a los treinta segundos de haber llegado a la fila tuvo que 'retirarse', lo único positivo que podía rescatarse era que la situación no podía empeorar. Bueno el día fue un desastre... pero como dicen por ahí: Lo que mal empieza, mal termina (¿Era así?) y no podría estar más en lo correcto. Para resumir cuentas... se estaba por hacer de noche y Kyle buscaba a Stan por todos lados, porque ya quería irse a su casa y ni modo que lo dejara y se fuera a la mierda él sólo; bueno... eso fue lo que hizo al final; después de no encontrarlo por ninguna parte, tal vez asumió que se había aburrido y se había ido a su casa a tomar unos ricos mates. El caso es que cuando el pelinegro yeta salió después de dos horas de cagar a tripa corazón, el parque estaba cerrado. Pero ¿Será de Dios? Se había quedado encerrado dentro... ahora tendría que esperar a la mañana siguiente para salir.

El pelirrojo le llamó a su casa pero sus padres le dijeron que no había llegado aún y se empezaron a preocupar. Se preocuparon hasta que empezó el programa favorito de todos (inserte programa favorito aquí) y cuando terminó volvieron a preocuparse... una hora más hasta que se fueron todos a dormir y tuvieron dulces sueños.

¡Ah! Y Stan tuvo que dormir en el piso, porque como todos saben no hay camas en los parques de diversiones.

"Creo que a alguien allá arriba no le agrado" se quejaba el ojiazul.

CONTINUARÁ...

_N/A: Muchas gracias por los reviews!! Uds. Saben que si me siguen dejando escribo más rápido nwn así es que, si les gustó, les agradecería que comenten... y si no les gustó; pueden decirme qué no les gustó. Cómo Master Jedi (si no te gusta el Cutters (CartmanxButters) no lo pongo más XDD) gracias por tus reviews!! _

_Moraleja del Chap.: No coman comida que no provenga de su país; y en el caso de los argentinos... ¡Guarda! XD Nah, mentira; la moraleja es... siempre fíjense la fecha de vencimiento de los productos... no querrán terminar como Stan... nn nos vemos en otro Chap.!!_


	14. Chapter 14 Té y cocoa

_N/A: ¡Alo! Lamento no haber actualizado tan pronto como quería... pero como consuelo les digo que éste chap. Me salió bastante largo... y quién sabe ¿Será éste el final de todo? No se, apresúrense a leer nn. _

Chapter N° 14: Té y cocoa

"Ni siquiera con tu ayuda podría lograr que se fije en mí... soy un fracasado... y lo peor es que seguro se dio cuenta de todo, lo eché a perder..." había escrito el pelinegro desde su computadora a la vez que Kenny le contestaba:

"Vamos ¡No te des por vencido aún! Apuesto a que tú le gustas también"

"No jodas Kenny. Estoy muy triste como para andar con falsas ilusiones"

"Pero es cierto..."

"¿Él te lo dijo?"

'Ups, ahora si que la cagué'

"¿Kenny? ¿Estás ahí?"

"Uh, si ¿De qué hablábamos?"

"Kenny... ¿Kyle te dijo algo a ti de mí?"

"Oye ¿Viste el partido de ayer? Estuvo increíble"

"No pude. Estaba inundado de un punzante dolor que me recorría de pies a cabeza, quitándome toda esperanza de... ¡Espera un segundo! ¡No me cambies de tema!"

"¿Yo? Claro que no, jejeje"

"Dime qué te dijo... por favor... creí que querías ayudarme"

"Si, pero si se entera que te dije me va a partir el culo a patadas... ¡y sabes como duelen!"

"Yo no le diré nada, no te preocupes"

"Espera... pensé que ya te habías renunciado a él"

"Si, bueno, eso fue antes de que empezaras a darme señales de que él gusta de mí"

"Yo nunca dije que él me dijo que no te diga que gusta de ti"

"¿Si? Bueno, eso parece, por como te estás portando ahora"

Antes de que el rubio pudiera terminar de escribir su respuesta, un cartelito de color naranja se elevó mostrando un nuevo contacto online: "Todos somos muy ignorantes. Lo que ocurre es que no todos ignoramos las mismas cosas." Esa frase de Albert Einstein sólo podía significar una cosa... Kyle estaba conectado.

"¿Kenny?" parecía no responder. 'Tal vez esté hablando aparte con Kyle. ¿Qué debo hacer? Podría intentar charlar con él, pero si no me contesta me voy a sentir como un completo idiota...'

Todo esto pensaba mientras un nuevo miembro se sumaba a la conversación. Kenny había agregado al pelirrojo a él diálogo que tenía con Stan.

"¡¡Hola!! nn" saludó con muchos íconos.

"¡Hola Kyle! ¿No vas a saludar Stan?" preguntó insinuante.

"Hola, ¿Cómo estás?"

"¿Yo? Bueno, no me quejo, el otro día..."

"No tú tarado" bruscamente al rubio. "Le digo a Kyle..."

"Está bien. Entiendo las indirectas, si no me quieren aquí me voy Y LOS DEJO SOLOS"

"¡No te vayas Kenny! TT-TT yo sí te quiero n/n"

"D'aaaawww ¡Que lindo de tu parte! Eres mi pelirrojo favorito"

"¿Qué hacían?"

"Yo estaba viendo tele" dijo el de ojos zarcos.

"Que extraño que no hayas estado viendo nada porno" dijo incrédulo el pelinegro.

"Eso es precisamente lo que veía, un amigo me prestó una peli"

"Fuchi D:"

"Vamos Kyle si a ti te dejaran verlas no dirías eso, sólo estás celoso XD"

"¿Te pajeas con esas películas?" preguntó el ojiverde.

"¡¡Kyle!! ¿Cómo vas a preguntarle algo así?" interrumpió el ojiazul.

"Oigan cambiando de tema, ¿No les gustaría salir a algún lado juntos?"

"¡¡Qué?? ¡¡Kenny cierra la puta boca!!"

"¿y adónde vamos?"

"No se... ¿Al parque?"

"D'aaawww me gustan mucho las hamacas" dijo Kyle. "¿Nos encontramos allá?"

"Esperen un segundo. No entiendo nada ¿Quién va a ir al parque?"

"¿No vamos los tres?" dijo el pelirrojo.

"Sip" afirmó el rubio. "A menos que Stan tenga algún problema y tengamos que ir NOSOTROS DOS"

"Claro que voy" recalcó. Solo preguntaba ¿A qué hora los espero?"

"Yo quiero ir ahora, antes de que se haga de noche"

"¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo? XD"

"Oye déjalo en paz ¬¬"

"Ok, vamos ahora ¡Pero no se me pierdan por ahí eh!"

"Está bien, yo voy a prepararme..."

"Vente así nomás"

"Pero es que no estoy..."

"¡Mejor! ¿No Stan?" bromeó.

"¡Si!... es decir... a mi no me miren u.u"

"O/o mejor me voy n.nU ¡Nos vemos!" el ojiverde se desconectó.

"¿Estás loco o qué te pasa?"

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿No es eso lo que querías?"

"Si... pero ¿Tenías que ser tan obvio?"

"No te preocupes por nada, para que te sientas mejor, te diré que no pienso ir"

"¿Entonces por qué dijiste...?"

"Que tontito eres ¿Ne? Lo hago para que al fin le digas lo que te mueres por decirle. Pero ésta vez no falles ¿Vale?"

"Pero no voy a saber de qué hablarle como para empezar la conversación. No puedo simplemente decirle 'Me gustas y ya fue'"

"¿Por qué no? a mí siempre me funciona"

"¿Qué hago?"

"Bien lo único que te puedo decir es: Seguridad, no te equivoques, si nota que eres presumido... puedes que tengas un problemita; Saber escuchar, o al menos pon cara de 'Ah ¡Que interesante! Cuando te esté hablando; Vestuario, ponte algo simple pero que le llame la atención; Educación, ¿Qué puedo decir? No te pases con tu 'lado camionero'; Detalles, puedes invitarle un helado o algo así; el resto corre por tu cuenta... ¡Suerte Stany!"

"Ahora me siento mejor ¡Gracias Kenny! No se qué haría sin ti"

"Lo se XD"

"¡Nos vemos! Tengo que prepararme"

"Adiós y no te olvides de contarme qué pasó"

Miró a ambos lados. Nada. Decidió caminar un poco mientras ellos llegaban. Talvez era demasiado temprano aún.

"Espero no llegar tarde" se decía a sí mismo '¿Cómo era posible que siempre le pasara lo mismo?'

"¡Hola Kyle!" gritó al encontrarlo, estaba sentado debajo de un árbol con las rodillas recogidas y hablando con 'alguien' por su celular; pareció no haberse dado cuenta de que Stan acababa de llegar. De modo que se acercó por detrás para _asustarlo_, cuando estuvo a una distancia apropiada para su propósito escuchó salir del móvil una voz masculina, no entendía que decía. ¿Quién sería?

"¡Muchas gracias!" dijo muy alegre. "Tú sabes que no vivo sin ti... lo se... yo también... ¿De veras? Tengo que irme a ver si..." sorpresivamente unos brazos rodearon su cuello por su espalda.

"¡Ya llegué!" anunció juguetonamente aparentando.

"¡Stan! ¡Que tonto eres, me asustaste!" refunfuñó el pelirrojo, que del susto había apretado accidentalmente el botón 'colgar'.

"Lamento haberme retrasado tanto" se disculpó.

"Ay, no es nada, yo también acabo de llegar" sonrió. Estaba usando un chaleco a cuadros escoceses con una remera blanca con la inscripción de 'You were never be my boyfriend'; cosa que desalentó al pelinegro incluso antes de empezar, unos capri de color negro, unas zapatillas que le llegaban hasta un poco más de los tobillos, unos guantes negros sin dedos y una boina tipo shasa escocesa con un broche con forma de Estrella de David. Stan llevaba un polo negro, una gorra con visera de color rojo, un pantalón chupín de jean negro con polainas de color gris, botas con tachas, también se había decidido por usar la campera que representaba a todos los jugadores del equipo de 'foot' (había notado que las chicas que lo perseguían a todos lados siempre decían que se veía muy rudo y apuesto con ella); y en su cuello; un rosario blanco.

"Que bien te ves" le dijo sentándose a su lado.

"Gracias ¡Tú te ves muy lindo!" dijo tranquilamente el ojiverde, a lo que el otro sólo pudo desviar la mirada. De repente las esmeraldas se clavaron en el crucifijo que pendía de su delgado cuello, era incapaz de apartar la mirada.

"...Kyle ¿Acaso tú...?" intentó articular.

"Kenny ya se está tardando" murmuró quedamente volviendo en sí.

"Ahá" sin apartar sus ojos del pelirrojo, tomó la cruz y de un tirón la rompió.

"¿No se suponía que también venía?" insistió Kyle.

"Seguro se le olvidó, a quién le importa"

"Mejor vamos a buscarlo" hizo un amago de levantarse.

"¡No!" soltó de repente.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?" se asustó.

"N-nada, es que... tal vez no pudo venir porque tenía otra cosa que hacer, no podemos simplemente ir a su casa y..."

"Si, supongo... pero ¿Sí se enoja porque no le hicimos acordar?"

"Claro que no. Oye ¿Quieres que vayamos a donde están los juegos?" señaló.

"¡Siiiiiiiii! Hace mucho que no venimos aquí a jugar"

"¿Nos estaremos poniendo viejos?" bromeó poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole una mano a Kyle para ayudarlo a levantarse. "No te quiebres la cadera" rió.

"Jaja ¡Que gracioso! Yo nunca voy a crecer" se puso de pie.

"Como diga señor Peter Pan"

"Oh ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¡Averiguaste mi identidad secreta! ¡Que descarado eres!" dijo poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas, simulando vergüenza. "¡Nunca me atraparás!" tocó rápidamente la punta de la nariz del ojiazul con su dedo índice antes de salir corriendo en dirección del arenero.

"¡Eso lo veremos! mwuahahahahahaha"

Salió corriendo detrás de él y en cuestión de minutos parecía que el tiempo había retrocedido un par de años.

El pelirrojo se subió a una hamaca "¿Me empujas?, porfis Stan" pidió haciéndole ojitos de borreguito.

"Seguro" accedió encantado. Extrajo su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su chaleco "Oye ¿Me harías el favor de dejármelo ahí?" dijo señalando. "No me gustaría tirarlo, porque tengo fotos de nosotros" le dedicó una sonrisa.

Stan lo guardó en su campera y se situó atrás de él, tomó el asiento; lo cual le hizo que acudieran negras ideas acerca de poner sus manos un poquitín más arriba. "¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Más alto!"

Cuando Kyle estuvo distraído jugando el pelinegro aprovechó para alejarse un poco, tener el celular de él era una gran ventaja, ahora podía ver con quién había estado charlando tan animadamente últimamente; 'Seguro que es la misma persona con la que hablaba cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones'. Entró al archivo de llamadas recientes y según eso, la persona con la que el pelirrojo se divertía tanto se llamaba... ¿Papichulo? '¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése? No puede ser... ¿O sí? ¿Será con quien está saliendo? No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpido de pensar que Kyle estaría libre para mí, después de todo, siendo tan hermoso como es debe haber salido con millones de chicos muchísimo mejores que yo; en todo sentido' volvió a donde se suponía que estaba el ojiverde, pero no lo encontró; miró en todas direcciones esperando hallarlo. En ése momento escuchó su _armoniosa_ voz, corrió a su encuentro y lo vio hablando con _alguien_. Un joven de unos veinte años más o menos, estaba bastante bien vestido y hablaba con simpatía '¿Sería ése tipo el llamado _papichulo_?' Kyle parecía bastante nervioso ante él, movía inconscientemente sus brazos, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba con él. 'Ese tipo está en pedo si cree que voy a dejar que se meta en mi territorio e intente ligar con mi chico' se dijo muy decidido. . Esta vez no se le escaparía de las manos, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario para conquistarlo.

Y cuando digo lo que sea... es lo que sea, ya fuese batirse en duelo con pistolas al amanecer, retarlo en un concurso de ¿quién come más albóndigas con tuco?', o cagarlo a trompadas; simple y llanamente. En efectivo, se dejó llevar por la alternativa más fácil y además la primera que le salió.

Como se imaginaran la ira de Stan era tan grande que con ella se podrían llenar once piscinas olímpicas y por supuesto que no exagero.

Cualquier otra opción habría resultado más beneficiosa para el joven pelinegro que la que se decidió por emplear; incluso podría haberse puesto en plan de caprichito, cual niño de dos años que patalea y llora hasta que se le entrega lo que quiere, para así llamar la atención de Kyle para alejarlo de aquel sujeto; pero no... Cuando su nivel de testosterona descendió, logró recuperar parte de su inteligencia y sentido común que le ayudaron a entender que atacar a un policía (aunque esté vestido de civil) no era lo más conveniente si no se tiene planeado ir de visita a la comisaría más próxima.

"Que día más extraño. Nada salió como esperaba ¿Y ahora qué carajos hago?" suspiró. El pelirrojo se puso en campaña para encontrar un teléfono público, pues había una persona a la que necesitaba llamar de urgencia.

El ojiazul estaba confundido pero no podía concentrarse en sus problemas, como el hecho de que Kyle ande solo por ahí o qué rayos había pasado con ése policía porque lo incomodaba de sobremanera tener a un gorila que echaba espuma por la boca detrás de él y que para colmo le respiraba en la nuca; se hubiese corrido pero en verdad la celda era mucho muy pequeña.

"¿Aquí es adonde lo trajeron?" preguntó Kenny al borde de la risa.

"Supongo, es la comisaría que está más cerca" respondió.

Al entrar se toparon con Stan que corría de un lado al otro perseguido por el eslabón perdido de la teoría de la evolución (De Charles Darwin).

"¡Stan!" se acercó.

"Kyle ¡Que bueno que estés bien!" dijo sin detenerse.

"¿A qué están jugando? ¿A los atrapados?"

"Nooo... oooo... oooo" haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar.

"¡¡La concha de tu puta madre, pedazo de pelotudo mal parido, deja en paz a mi amigo o te las verás conmigo!!" gritó exaltado levantando su puño.

A lo que el tipo respondió gimiendo como un perrito faldero y yéndose a un rincón apartado.

"Mucho mejor" sonrió triunfante.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?" preguntó Kenny interrumpiendo.

El ojiazul suspiró y metió su mano en el bolsillo, sacando el celular de su interior.

"Ten" extendió su brazo.

"¿Uh? Oye es mi móvil ¿Dónde lo encontraste?"

"Yo lo tomé, creí que no te habías dado cuenta" se sentó dándoles la espalda y apoyándose en los barrotes.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Es que... has estado muy extraño últimamente... y yo... temía que te estuvieras viendo con alguien"

"Ay claro que no..."

"¿Y entonces quién diablos es ése tal Papichulo con el que tanto te hablas?" explotó Stan levantándose.

Kenny pareció ahogarse de la nada. "Ejem... yo soy ése papichulo" mirando hacía otro lado.

"¡¿Qué?! Pero... ¡Tú me estabas ayudando a mí! ¡Me estabas dando consejos para que pudiera declararme! ¿Quieres decir que me has estado tomando el pelo todo este tiempo?" si no fuese por las rejas el pelinegro lo hubiese zamarreado de manera violenta.

"¿Cómo es eso?" se entrometió el judío. "¿Kenny estaba ayudándote a ti?"

"Bueno..."

"Si me dejan explicar..."

"Adelante" dijeron al unísono.

"Ok. Cuando le di mi celu a Kyle le dije que en vez de ponerme 'Kenny' me pusiera Papichulo porque... quién niega que lo soy jeje..."

"Grrrrrrrr" (los dos).

"Como sea, Kyle vino y me dijo: 'Por fa, hazme la gamba con Stan, que está re fuerte ¿Cómo hago para que se fije en mí?' y bueno yo le digo unos 'Tips' y él se va todo 'Happy'. Y luego me viene Stan y me dice: 'Kenny, tú que eres tan sabio y seductor ¿No me harías el enorme favor de darme unos consejos para poder llevarme a Kyle a la cama? Es que tengo unas ganas de partírmelo' y yo digo: 'Pero claro, hijo mío, y le doy unos consejos también'

Ambos se miraron. "¿Dijiste eso de mí?" (Unísono). "Claro que no, ni que estuviera tan necesitado" (Unísono). Mirada de puñal para el rubio.

"Pero eso no explica por qué se comportaba tan extraño..." dijo Stan.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Cuando fuimos al cine, tú me dijiste que buscara intimidad ¿Le dijiste a él que hiciera lo opuesto o qué?"

"No" interrumpió el ojiverde."Kenny me dijo que para saber si gustabas de mí tenía que darte celos... así que cuando vi a Cartman con Butters me fui con ellos" dijo soltando leves risas.

"Pues si que funcionó a la perfección"

"Pero que hay de cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones, me invitaste y pensé que te ibas a portar mejor conmigo..."

"Oh... bueno, te invité porque quería estar contigo, pero luego llamé a Kenny para pedirle una mano y me dijo que no tenía que parecer muy interesado; así que te ignoré" levantó los hombros.

"Con razón estabas con el celular..."

"Tú también. No puedo creer que no nos hayamos dado cuenta. Que idiotas"

"Bien... ahora que todo se arregló y que saben lo que el otro siente por el otro, supongo que..." malicioso.

"Es verdad... si tú me gustas y yo te gusto, deberíamos hacernos novios" dijo Stan.

"¿Novios?" parpadeó dos veces.

"¡¡Que bien!! ¡¡Al fin siento que la vida vale la pena!! ¡¡Soy tan feliz que quiero cantar!!"

"Por favor, no" susurró el zarco. El pelinegro se dedicó a mirarlo mal por unos instantes.

"Dame un besote Kylie" pidió juntando los labios preparándose para lo que seguiría.

Kyle dio un pasó para atrás y su ojo derecho adquirió un notable tic. Stan abrió un ojo para ver el por qué de la demora.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿No te parece que vamos un poco rápido?"

"Claro que no" dijo volviendo a su posición normal. "¿No has visto que todas las películas románticas y cursis terminan igual? Los protagonistas revelan sus sentimientos y se dan un jugoso y apasionado beso" nuevamente preparado para un beso.

"Fuchi"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso te doy asco o qué onda?"

"Mmm... no, pero antes de ser novios necesitamos... Te y CoCoA" dijo muy serio cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Te y cocoa?" preguntó incrédulo.

"¡Yummy! ¡Que rico!" saltó el rubio.

"¡No ése té y cocoa!"

"Entonces ¿Cuál té y cocoa?" dijo rascándose la cabeza su futuro novio.

"¡Dejen de hablar de té y cocoa!" exigió Kenny. "Me está dando hambre... ¿O será sed?"

Ante ésta inteligente pregunta, el chico de parka naranja, se sentó en el piso; meditando 'Tomar té y cocoa me quitará el hambre o la sed... o tal vez ambos... o... quizás ninguno. ¡Que dilema!'

"Te y CoCoA significa Testeo y Comprobación de Compatibilidad Amorosa" explicó el sabe-lo-todo.

El chico de la gorra roja movió su cabeza a un entendido ni 'j'. "¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

"Significa precisamente eso... es un periodo de prueba para ver si como novios nos llevaríamos bien. Y lo mejor es que yo seré quien ponga las reglas"

"¿Reglas?"

"Primera: no puedes besarme, en ninguna parte; si yo quiero puedo besarte pero tú no a mí.

Segunda: sólo puedes tocarme por encima de la cintura, igual yo.

Tercera: no puedes decir obscenidades sobre mí, ni hacerme proposiciones indecentes.

Cuarta: no puedes masturbarte en mi presencia ni con fotos que me ilustren.

Quinta: no podemos vernos sin ropa.

Sexta: podemos ponernos nombres cariñosos ¿Cómo te negaría eso?

Mmm... Creo que son todas" sonrió.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Y cómo vamos a... demostrarnos nuestro amor?"

"Dah, precisamente para eso existe el Te y CoCoA. No me digas que la única razón por la que quieres estar conmigo es porque te atraigo físicamente" Kyle empezó a sollozar.

"No, no, no... claro que no. yo te quiero por como eres por dentro" Stan trataba de enmendarlo.

"Está bien entonces" dijo recuperándose. "Ahora que nuestro contacto físico está restringido podemos demostrarnos que nos queremos de verdad"

"Buuuuaaaaaaaaaa" lloraba el pelinegro.

"Vámonos, apuesto a que nuestros padres nos buscan" Kyle y Kenny (quien ya estaba de pie) se dirigieron a la puerta.

"Oigan esperen un segundo" se dieron vuelta.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Cómo mierda salgo de aquí?"

"Oh claro, los barrotes ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?" soltó el rubio. "¿Qué hacemos?"

"No se... pero dentro de poco empieza Padre de Familia © y no pienso perdérmelo"

"¡Kyle! ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra!"

CONTINUARÁ...

_N/A: Mwuahahahahahaha ¡Que mala soy! Jijiji la historia sin fin n.n espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido (ése fue el propósito por el que me decidí por escribir FanFictions)._

_Buenas tardes señora ¿Qué desea ordenar?_

_(¿Señora? Grrrrrrrr) Quisiera pedir... algunos reviews termino medio, ni muy cocidos, ni muy crudos_

_XDDDDD si les gustó, ya saben: click en el botón 'Go!' y dejen su comentario (así subiré más chaps.y Más rápido) :3 gracias y buenas noches u3u (aquí es de noche). Muchas gracias por los reviews que recibí en mi chap. Anterior. ¡Que tiernos!_


	15. Chapter 15 Intimidad

_Chapter N°15: "Intimidad."_

Stan bostezó con la boca bien abierta. Se había quedado a dormir en la casa de su amado Kyle. Como se lo esperaba, durmió en la cama de Kyle, mientras éste último lo hacía en un colchón en el piso. El pelirrojo le tenía prohibido dormir con él. Lo cual siempre lo cabreaba. No quería levantarse jamás, sentía el perfume del shampoo del colorado en su almohada e inhaló profundamente, llenándose de su fragancia. No era el momento ni el lugar indicado para tener una erección… pero… ¡Qué diablos! Era humano. Hacía ya, tres meses desde que habían acordado salir como una especie de pareja… aunque estaban muy lejos de serlo. A Kyle le repugnaba el contacto físico, el contacto físico con cualquier persona; incluyendo al cariñoso pelinegro.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero que me toques!-gritaba histérico y encolerizado cada vez que Stan intentaba abrazarlo, sobre todo cuando era por detrás. El ojiazul suponía que era secuela de lo que había pasado en la iglesia. Rememorarlo le partía el alma en miles de minúsculos fragmentos.

'Kyley aun duerme' se dijo para sus adentros, mirándolo con detenimiento. El pelirrojo estaba acostado de costado y tapado hasta la cintura. '¿No tendrá frío?' desde arriba de la cama Stan se las arregló para cubrir a Kyle hasta los hombros. Claro que él hubiera preferido destaparlo y sacarle toda la ropa de dormir de un tirón. Pero eso sólo provocaría la ira del ojiverde o tal vez su llanto y sea cual sea su reacción haría que los deseos del pelinegro desaparecieran. El solo hecho de pensar en poder lastimar a Kyle… lo paralizaba.

"¡Aaahhh!" bostezó Kyle, cubriéndose la boca. "¡No quiero levantarme nunca!" dijo casual.

"Sí" respondí. "Hace mucho frío afuera ¿Verdad?"

"Eso asumo. Por eso no quiero levantarme nunca. Aquí estoy calentito" sonrió.

Yo lo miraba desde arriba y me pareció adorable. Aunque me lo hubiese parecido más si lo hubiese tenido a mí lado.

"¡Está bien! ¡Basta de flojera!" dijo y se levantó de un salto. "¡Pido el baño primero!" dijo muy animado, buscando qué ponerse en los cajones.

"¡Oye, pero eso no es justo!" dije fingiendo tristeza.

"Pero… yo lo pedí primero" me retó.

"Pero yo soy tu invitado aquí ¿No?" retruqué.

"¡Aaaww! ¡Está bien!" dijo al final. "Supongo que puedes usar el baño primero… ¡Pero déjame algo de agua caliente!"

Stan rió. Sabía que era broma. Lo sabían todo el uno del otro. Su lazo era tan profundo que sabían lo que el otro pensaba con sólo mirarlo a los ojos.

Antes de que apareciera Kyle, aun secándose el cabello; de la ducha que acababa de tomar, el pelinegro estaba sentado en la mesa esperándolo para desayunar. Hizo su entrada Ike.

"Hola monstruo." Saludó Stan.

"Grrrr. ¡Qué no soy un monstruo!" gruñó el pequeño pisándole el pie con mucha fuerza. Dejó salir un suspiro. "Dile a Kyle que me fui" tomó su mochila y salió. Ike se parecía mucho a ellos de niños. Siempre andaba en las calles del pueblo.

"¡Maldito mocoso!" dijo apretando fuerte los puños.

"¿Qué? ¿Me dices a mí?" preguntó Kyle entrando en la cocina, ya cambiado.

"No, no, no… estaba hablando solo" rió para disimular.

"Qué raro eres" dijo Kyle con las manos cruzadas en su espalda. "¿Qué quieres desayunar?" preguntó, cambiando de tema completamente, como solía hacerlo.

"No sé. Lo que sea." Dije restándole importancia.

"Vamos… dime qué quieres que te haga" dijo acercándose a mí. Al decirlo le abrió paso, en mi cabeza, a ideas sucias y poco agradables de describir. "No sé" repetí sonrojado. "¿Pan tostado?"

"¡Bien! Haré pan tostado" fue a buscar el pan y lo puso en la tostadora. "Espero que no me salgan todas quemadas" pareciera que Kyle hubiese llamado a la desgracia pues así salieron los panes. "¡Aaayyyyyy! ¡Perdóname!" dijo juntando sus manos.

"No importa, Ky. No pasó nada" sonrió.

"¡Pero yo quería hacerte un rico desayuno!" lloriqueó un poco.

"Y te agradezco. La intención es lo que importa" intentó animarlo el ojiazul.

"¡Ah! ¡Eso es lo que se les dice a los perdedores!" gritó caprichoso.

"No eres un perdedor. Solo porque las cosas no te salen como quieres una vez, no quiere decir que seas un inútil o algo así" dijo dispuesto a cambiarle esa cara de tristeza.

"¿Qué voy a hacer cuando nos casemos?" dijo de repente Kyle. "¡Voy a prender fuego la casa intentando cocinarte la cena!" horrorizado.

Stan se sonrojó mucho al pensar en su vida de casados, que por supuesto y así lo esperaba, estaría llena de sexo. Porque como pueden apreciar el pelinegro se la pasa pensando en eso desde antes de levantarse. Mientras Kyle picaba con el dedo la tostada para ver si se movía Stan se perdía en sueños húmedos con el pelirrojo como protagonista.

"¿Qué otra cosa quieres que te haga para comer? Que no sean tostadas" dijo de repente.

"¿Un café con leche?" dijo Stan despertándose.

"¡Bien!" y se puso a batir el café para que quedara con espumita.

"¿Kyle?" preguntó Stan camino a la escuela.

"¿Ne?"

"…." Stan se contuvo. Respiró hondo. Kyle estaba aguardando.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo malo?" dijo

"No… yo… sólo, ¿Puedo tomar tu mano?" dijo al fin el pelinegro con mucha vergüenza.

"… no sé… es que yo…" Kyle se tomó ambas manos retorciéndolas con nerviosismo.

"Está bien si me dices que no. No quiero que te sientas presionado… es sólo que yo pensé que…"

"Está bien… "miró hacia el costado opuesto al que se encontraba el ojiazul.

"¿Qué?" dijo incrédulo, no sabiendo de qué estaba hablando.

"Puedes tomar mi mano… si quieres…" pronunció con algo de esfuerzo.

"¿De veras?" esperanzado. Con algo de timidez unieron sus manos y caminaron el resto del camino en silencio. El pelinegro no dejaba de voltearse cada dos segundos para mirar a Kyle, para adivinar qué estaba pensando.

Kyle estaba muy callado durante el almuerzo.

"¿Estás bien, Ky?" preguntó sentándose más cerca del pelirrojo. "Has estado muy callado todo el día. ¿Te duele algo?" estaba preocupado porque pensaba que la extraña y nueva actitud apagada del ojiverde se debía a consecuencia del haberle tocado la mano esa mañana camino a la escuela.

"No." Dijo secamente. "Estoy bien" respondió un instante después.

"¿Estás enojado conmigo? Ya sabes… porque toqué tu mano…" sabía perfectamente que era esa idea la que rondaba la cabeza de Kyle. Pero esperaba que él se lo dijera para poder discutir acerca del tema. El hecho de guardarlo en secreto, incluso de sus padres, lo estaba matando por dentro. "¿No vas a comer nada?"

"No tengo apetito"

"Ya sé qué te animará" dijo cuando al fin se le ocurrió una idea. "Encontrémonos en parte de atrás del colegió y verás" pronunció feliz porque sabía qué era lo a Kyle le gustaba hacer más en todo el mundo.

"¿Para qué querías que nos encontráramos aquí?" Preguntó Kyle.

El ojiazul acababa de salir de su entrenamiento de Football, así que el pelirrojo había tenido tiempo de cambiarse de ropa antes de su encuentro.

"¡Vamos a jugar!" dijo Stan travieso con un balón en sus manos.

"¿A jugar a qué?" preguntó curioso, arqueando una ceja.

"Football" alzó su dedo índice para parecer más inteligente.

"Pero ese juego es muy violento para mí" se quejó Kyle. "Además no se jugar" se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos decidido.

"¡Oh, vamos! Yo te enseñaré" sonrió. El ojiverde abrió uno de sus ojos y se sonrojó. 'Las sonrisas de Stan son tan bellas' pensó.

"Supongo que está bien" asintió. "Solo asegúrate de no…" hizo una pausa. Sabía que iba a decir. 'No me toques' pensó Stan para sus adentros. "No me empujes ni golpees. Si mi mamá me ve con moretones va a pensar que alguien del colegio me molesta por ser judío… y como si hubiese sido humillado por ella suficientes veces" dijo Kyle terminando su oración.

"¡Qué bueno!" rió de felicidad. "Ahora… yo te lanzo el balón y tú lo atrapas" dijo explicándole como si tuviera cuatro años. "Pero tienes que tomar más distancia, sino cuando lo arroje no llegaras ni aunque corras"

"Mmm… Algo me dice que no me quieres cerca…" bromeó el pelirrojo. Y tomó más distancia.

Lanzó el balón y Kyle con un poco de esfuerzo logró retenerlo. "¡Lo atrapé! ¡Ya viste!" le gritó sacudiendo el balón. "¿Eh?" Stan corría hacia él a toda velocidad.

"¡Corre Ky, que te voy a atrapar ñacañacañaca!" el ojiverde echó a correr riendo y respirando con dificultad. Se alejaron de la escuela rápidamente. El pelinegro estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, y así lo hizo. Era la primera vez que Stan podía sentir el cuerpo de Kyle tan cerca. Lo abrazó fuertemente, como temiendo que éste se alejara y el ojiverde simplemente rió suavemente. La risa del pelirrojo… como la adoraba. Amaba verlo tan feliz.

"¡Ahora me toca a mí tirarte el balón!" dijo Kyle apartándose, cosa que desagradó al ojiazul. "¡Vete más para atrás!"

Stan obedeció. Detrás de él se encontraba ubicado el basurero del pueblo. Se habían alejado demasiado, sin darse cuenta, mientras corrían.

"No sé si llegue tan lejos, no soy tan fuerte" dijo medio lamentándose.

"Imagínate que estás golpeando a Cartman en la cara" rió Stan.

"¡De verdad lo voy a intentar!" con todas sus fuerzas lanzó la pelota, que pasó por encima del pelinegro y fue a parar directo al interior del basurero. "¡Ups! Perdón" dijo rascándose la nuca.

"Aaaww, Ky. Ahora tendrás que ayudarme a encontrarlo" dijo adentrándose.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Ahí apesta… y me bañé antes de venir…"

"Pues, te bañas otra vez ¿O qué? ¿Le temes al agua?"

"¡No! Pero si Mamá me ve entrar a casa con esa peste se va a preguntar qué estuve haciendo"

"Madura, Ky. ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que vaya a pensar tu mamá? Ya estás un poco grande"

Kyle se dedicó a cerrar los ojos en negativa y a hacer una mueca de disgusto.

"Vamos. Ayúdame ¿Quieres?"

"¿Por qué es tan importante? Si quieres te compro otro"

"Claro que no. Yo soy el que te tiene que comprar cosas. Además le tengo mucho cariño a ese balón" sentenció. El pelirrojo giró los ojos y lo siguió al interior del depósito.

"¡Ugh! Recuérdame una vez más por qué hago esto" dijo con asco, escarbando en la basura.

"Porque me amas" dijo seductoramente.

"¿Es eso suficiente? Mira. Tengo todas las manos lastimadas. Me corté con un vidrio roto. ¡Me va a agarrar tétanos y me voy a morir! ¡Necesito un suero antitetánico urgente!"

"Deja de quejarte. Podría ser peor." Dijo el pelinegro

"Sí. Supongo que tienes razón. Podría estar agachado sobre un montón de basura, buscando un balón y quedar impregnado de olor a pizza de hace dos semanas… ¡Oh, espera! ¡Es eso lo que estoy haciendo!" dijo irónicamente.

"Jajaja. Qué gracioso eres."

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" dijo Kyle aguzando el oído.

"¿Una rata?"

"¡No! Es como…" Kyle escarbó con fuerza, extrajo varias latas y cartones y pronto el sonido fue más audible. "¡Es un bebé!" gritó el ojiverde.

_CONTINUARÁ….._

_**N/A: Gracias por leer!**_

_**Hace tiempo que no actualizo… y estoy tremendamente arrepentida U.U**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y sigan leyendo… les prometo que se pondrá aún mejor n.n y prometo no abandonarlo hasta completarlo finalmente.**_

_**Así que espero que me sigan leyendo =3**_

_**Déjenme alguna opinión al respecto, porfa.**_

_**Matta ne! **_


	16. Chapter 16 Agridulce encuentro

_Chapter N°16: "Agridulce encuentro."_

"Oh no" Stan se levantó de un salto y tomó el brazo del pelirrojo y haló de éste con fuerza para apartarlo de su descubrimiento. "¡Vámonos de aquí!" dijo en alta voz.

"¿Pero qué hay del Balón?" siendo arrastrado.

"No importa."

"Stan ¿Qué hay del bebé?" dijo tratando de soltarse del agarre.

"No podemos hacer nada por él"

"Podríamos cuidar de él"

"Kyle si mis padres me ven con ese bebé puede que crean que es mi hijo o algo así. No me voy a arriesgar" se detuvieron en la entrada.

"¡¿Qué? ¿Sólo eso te importa?" dijo soltándose. "Esa pobre criatura podría morir ahí ¿Quién sabe hace cuánto que está allí? Solito y con frío." Dijo Kyle con los ojos brillantes. Se dio media vuelta para volver a entrar.

"¡Espera, Ky!" Stan le siguió. "No me hagas ver como un egoísta, por favor"

"Si sólo eso eres al parecer. No te preocupes… ¡Yo estoy más sorprendido que tú!"

El pelinegro suspiró frustrado. Kyle ingresó al maloliente edificio nuevamente y caminando con dificultad entre los desperdicios se aproximó al lugar del hallazgo. Se agachó y se sacó el saco que llevaba, para envolver con él al bebé que continuaba su llanto. Lo acogió en sus brazos y lo miró dulcemente.

-Tranquilo. Ya estoy aquí. No tienes que llorar. – Kyle atrajo al bebé para darle calor. -¡Debes tener mucho frio! Este lugar es como un refrigerador. – fue entonces que notó que el pequeño había sido dejado dentro de un bolso. Con una mano sosteniendo al bebé, usó la otra para coger el bolso.

-¡Kyle, vámonos de aquí! – dijo impaciente el pelinegro desde el exterior. –El olor me está mareando.

-Cuando se trataba de tu balón no te importaba mucho eso ¿Verdad?

-¿Quieres dejar de decir eso? No tiene nada que ver.

-Sí, lo tiene. ¡Qué mal padre serías!

-¡Oye! No digas eso ¡Sabes que no es cierto! – dijo sintiendo herido su orgullo.

-¿Querías o no querías dejar al bebé aquí?

-¡¿Qué más se puede hacer? – dijo nervioso, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Voy a llevarlo a casa. Seguro que mis padres lo cuidarán. – dirigiéndose al bebé. -¿Verdad que sí? Aaaww ¡Porque eres la cosita más adorable del mundo!

-¡No! Lo llevaremos a la policía, mejor. Quién sabe, tal vez sus padres lo perdieron y lo estén buscando.

-Stan… - comenzó el ojiverde suavemente, para progresivamente subir el tono. -¿Qué clase de padres pierden a su hijito en un basurero? Dime. Aunque esa fuera la explicación, jamás les entregaría este bebé a esos negligentes. ¡Mira si lo pierden nuevamente o se les olvida en algún otro sitio más peligroso que este… si los hay!

-Bien. Tienes razón. ¿Pero no crees que es muy malo privar a una madre de ver a su hijo, por más negligente que sea?

-Supongo. ¡Pero aun así…! – dijo el pelirrojo pensando. -¿Quieres que dejemos a esta indefensa criatura con Barbrady? ¡Ni loco! – dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¡Ah! No había reparado en ese detalle. – dijo Stan dándole la razón.

-Ya ves.

-¿Y si lo llevamos al hospital? Ahí hay profesionales de la salud. Seguro alguno se apiada y se lo lleva.

-Stan, yo sé que siempre es más fácil seguir la filosofía del "Que lo haga otro" pero esto es serio. La vida de este bebé está en nuestras manos.

-Y no quiero tener esas responsabilidades aun. – dijo simplemente.

-Bien. Como quieras. Nosotros nos vamos. ¿Verdad que nos vamos, bebecito? Dile adiós al irresponsable tío Stanny. ¡Bye! – le dio la espalda y se dispuso a irse a su casa.

-¡Bah! No puedo creer que un tonto bebé nos separe. – se pasó una mano por la cara, pensativo. –De repente me convierto en el enemigo. ¡Y sólo porque no quiero cuidar de un bebé que ni siquiera me pertenece! Ya tendré tiempo para cuidar de los míos, si es que Kyle me vuelve a dirigir la palabra. Ufffff. No puedo creer que dejé a Kyle con un bebé. – pausa. -¿Dejé a Kyle a cargo de un bebé? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Resiste bebé! – el ojiazul salió disparado en la misma dirección en la que se había retirado el pelirrojo, solo que corriendo a gran velocidad. - ¡KYLE!

-¿Uh? Me pareció que alguien me llamaba ¿Tu oíste algo bebé? – el bebé bostezó y se acurrucó aún más en el pecho del ojiverde. - ¡Aawww! No puedo creer que Stan no se enterneciera con lo adorable que eres.

-¡Kyle! ¡Al fin te encuentro!

-¿Qué quieres? No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión. Así que ahórrate las palabras.

-No puedes cuidar de ese bebé. – dijo con la respiración entrecortada, por estar corriendo.

-¿Por qué carajos no? – dijo al tiempo que una de las diminutas manos se prendaba de su ropa y tocaba su pecho en busca de leche. -¡Aayyy! ¡Me tocó el pecho! ¡Es un pervertido! – gritó sin soltarlo, escandalizado.

-¡Por eso! – señaló Stan. –Nunca podrías cuidar de él.

-¡Bien!- dijo admitiendo. –Mis padres pueden hacerse cargo. –dijo aún algo sonrojado.

-¿Qué pasó con eso de la filosofía del "Que lo haga otro"? – dijo el pelinegro echándoselo en cara.

-¿Eh? Bueno… yo…

-Olvídalo. Ven. Vamos a llevarlo al hospital.

-¡Ah! Pero no quiero dejarlo. – dijo el pelirrojo aferrándose más a él.

-Lo sé. Pero hay que pensar en qué es lo mejor para el bebé.

-Ya sé. – Kyle detuvo su andar y parecía confundido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado.

-Siento que olvidé algo. Algo de suma importancia para mí. ¿Qué puede ser?

-Seguro que no es nada importante. Digo… si se te olvidó, por algo será. – dijo Stan levantando los hombros.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó de repente. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo con la mano con la que cargaba el bolso. -¡Waaaa!

-¿Qué? – el pelinegro se tapó los oídos.

-Mira, mira… - dijo mostrándole la pantalla del celular.

-Ummm… ¡¿Veintinueve llamadas perdidas? ¿Qué? ¿Lo tenías en perfil silencioso? – preguntó confundido.

-¡No sé! ¡No me acuerdo si lo cambié o qué! – dijo revisando.

-¿De quién son esas llamadas? – su voz delataba algo de sospechas hacia su actual pareja.

-¡Son de mamá! – dijo algo aterrado.

-Ya sé que tu mamá es exagerada con eso de las salidas y los horarios, pero no es tan tarde como para que se preocupe tanto… ¡Al menos no como para llamarte treinta veces!

-¡Ah!

-Ash… ¿Ahora qué?

-Ya me acordé. – se cubrió la cara con su mano libre.

-¿Es algo malo?

-¡Sí, Stan! ¡Es algo muy malo! – dijo rodando los ojos como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo. -¡Hoy es el día en que se iban mis padres con Ike a visitar a la tía Ruth, ya sabes, la hermana de mamá, madre de mi fastidioso y más odiado primo Kyle!

-¡Puta madre! ¿Cómo se te olvidó? ¡Deberías estar con ellos ahora!

-¡Nah! Sólo tenía que acompañarlos al aeropuerto… pero igual… apuesto a que estará furiosa porque no llegué a casa a tiempo ¡Todo es tu culpa!

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Cómo es eso? – dijo molesto.

-Si no hubiese estado pasándola tan bien contigo… no se me hubiera olvidado.

-Eso no tiene el menor jodido sentido. – dijo Stan cruzándose de brazos. -¿Por qué dices ellos? ¿Tú no pensabas ir?

-No después de lo que pasó la última vez que el primo Kyle estuvo aquí. ¿Qué no te acuerdas?

_***FlashBack***_

-¡Carajo! – se quejaba Kyle2 mientras agrandaba el hoyo que había comenzado a cavar. La tierra era muy dura y seca. Ni hablar de la nieve de la superficie. Pero no iba a rendirse, necesitaba el agujero lo más pronto posible.

-Primo Kyle ¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que estar parado aquí? ¡Me estoy congelando! – se quejaba el primo Kyle.

- ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Hasta que termine de cavar este cabrón pozo para jugar a los enterrados vivos! – dijo al borde de perder la paciencia. Apretó los dientes para no soltarse a hacer alguna estupidez antes de tiempo.

-¡La nieve se convierte en agua en mi gorro de lana y me estoy mojando la cabeza! ¿Es que siempre hace este clima aquí?

-¡Sí! ¡Siempre hace este clima aquí… porque estamos cerca de las montañas! ¡Además estamos en invierno! – Kyle2 continuaba ininterrumpidamente con su labor a pesar de su frustración.

Cuando hubo terminado con su trabajo, se mostró muy orgulloso. -¡Primo Kyle! – lo llamó. - ¡Ya terminé!

-¡Oh! Vaya. ¡Qué bien! Pero… ¿Cómo se juega a esto? –preguntó el primo Kyle, acercándose al borde del hoyo.

-Yo te mostraré. – dijo siniestramente. Alzó la pala y se la estampó en la cara de un golpe. -¡Así se juega! – cayó dentro del pozo. -¡Muajajajajajaja! –risa malvada. -¡Al fin lo conseguí! ¡Después de tantos años! – alzó la pala, una vez más, esta vez en señal de victoria y se dispuso a regresar la tierra al agujero lentamente.

-¡Ah! Con que ahí estás. – dijo Stan apareciendo entre la blanca nieve. –Ky tus padres te están buscando… a ti y a… tu primo… ¿Qué haces? – dijo al verlo rellenando un agujero.

-Mmm… no mucho… ¿Tú que hacías? – dijo tratando de disimular.

-Eh… buscándote… creo… ¿Y ese agujero?

-¡Oh! Es solo un agujero.

-¿Y por qué traes una pala? ¿Para enterrar algún cadáver? –Stan rió ante la idea y Kyle le siguió.

-Sip. Es una pala para enterrar cadáveres.

-Y supongo que este es un hoyo para enterrar cadáveres también. –dijo acercándose al borde del pozo para echar una mirada.

Kyle solo rió y el pelinegro se aterró. El pelirrojo le cruzó la pala para que no pudiera avanzar y así evitar que mirara dentro del agujero. Sonrió.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ver lo que hay dentro? Si es que hay algo.

-Es que… no hay nada. Así que para ahorrarte el tiempo perdido…

-Mmm… me parece que sí hay algo dentro del pozo. ¡No me digas que mataste a Cartman y lo arrojaste aquí! – dijo dando un paso para atrás, temiendo ser la próxima víctima.

-Ay claro que no.

-Fiú. ¡Qué alivio!

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo pueda cargar a Cartman hasta aquí para enterrarlo? Con lo gordo que es. Me rompería la espalda en dos.

-¡Auch! ¡Primo Kyle, creo que me caí en el pozo! ¡Ayúdame a salir! – interrumpió.

-¡Carajo! ¡Cállate y quédate ahí hasta que termine de enterrarte! – le gritó al agujero sacudiendo la pala.

-¡Kyle! ¿Estabas tratando de enterrar vivo a tu primo? – dijo Stan regañándolo.

-¡No! Solo… estamos jugando…

-¡Sácalo del pozo, Kyle!

-¡No, aún no he terminado! – dijo y se puso a arrojarle tierra en la cara al primo Kyle.

-¡Oye! ¡Me entró tierra en los ojos! – se quejó el primo Kyle.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! – gritó acelerando el ritmo.

-¡Ya basta Kyle! – dijo y le arrebató la pala de sus manos.

-¡Oh! Pero… - dijo Kyle2 haciéndole ojitos, tratando de convencerlo.

-Pero nada… nada de asesinatos.

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

-¡Ah, sí! Ya me acordé. ¿Por eso no vas?

-Así es. La tía Ruth estaba muy molesta. – dijo el ojiverde levantando los hombros. -¡Ah! Es perfecto.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el ojiazul.

-Mi casa va a estar vacía, eso significa que puedo quedarme con el bebé. Yo lo cuidaré solito. –dijo seguro.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo te las vas a arreglar?

-Bueno… no tengo nada que hacer. Estamos de vacaciones y mis padres vuelven dentro de mucho. No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer y mientras tanto podemos buscar a sus padres y darles una buena trompada en medio de la cara, por haberlo dejado. – en ese momento el bebé que hasta ese instante estaba tranquilo, rompió en llanto. Kyle se asustó.

-Oh no. Lo que me temía. – dijo Stan.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-No sé. Creí que tú sabías.

-Bueno… me acuerdo que cuando Ike lloraba era o porque quería que le cambien los pañales o porque quería comer.

-Entonces, vamos rápido a tu casa.

Caminando a una velocidad considerable y con el bebé llorando cada vez más fuerte llegaron al fin a la casa de Kyle.

-Ten. Sostenlo un momento. – dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

-¡E-espera! ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a buscar una mamadera o algo para darle leche al bebé. Mamá siempre guarda esas cosas de cuando éramos pequeños.

-Oh. Bueno, supongo que está bien… si es por un rato… ¡Diablos, no sé ni siquiera cómo sostenerlo!- se quejaba Stan.

El pelirrojo subí al desván y allí se puso a revisar cajas. Hasta que halló una con baberos y juguetes de bebé y decidió que luego volvería por ellos, ya que lo más urgente era darle de comer o cambiarle los pañales al bebé.

-Mira, mira… encontré una mamadera… ahora solo hay que ir a comprar la leche para bebés.

-¿Qué no toman leche en tu casa?

-No se le puede dar leche normal a un bebé. Ash… ya vuelvo… voy a la tienda.

-Pero Ky… no me dejes solito….

-Stan, necesitamos pañales y otras cosas… enseguida vuelvo…- le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Mientras caminaba al supermercado chino más cercano se percató de algo. Sus manos y antebrazos sangraban y tenían numerosos cortes debido a estar buscando en el basurero entre vidrios rotos. Le había empezado a arder. Y temía una posible infección, al ser diabético.

Había estado tan preocupado todo el tiempo por el bebé que no se había dado cuenta de sus heridas y la gravedad de las mismas.

-Cuando llegue a casa me las curaré.

Entró en la tienda y recogió las cosas lo más veloz que pudo.

-¡Oh mierda! – se le había olvidado que ahí trabajaba Kenny part-time.

-¡Hola Kyle-Oh Dios mío! ¡Qué le pasó a tus manos! – dijo sin disimular.

-Me corté… un poco… bueno mucho… jejeje. – por suerte Kenny parecía tan preocupado que Kyle juraría que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cinta.

-Oye… ¿Para qué son los pañales y la leche? ¿Acaso Stan y tú piensan adoptar?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Pervertido! Ahora tengo que irme.- le pagó e ignoró por completo las preguntas del rubio. Después de todo había dejado solo a Stan con el bebé.

_CONTINUARÁ…._

_N/A: Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Y a todos los que dejaron un review aquí la continuación!_

_Espero que les gusté…. Se viene mucho contenido jejeje_

_Nos vemos en el próximo Chapter!_

_Matta ne!_


End file.
